


士慎短篇汇集

by 雁酱 (Ennovyy)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennovyy/pseuds/%E9%9B%81%E9%85%B1
Summary: 枪弓成分可有可无
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Shinji
Kudos: 11





	1. 他是貓

卫宫士郎是一隻猫，是一隻乐于助人的猫。

——这是穗群原学园所有人公认的事实。

“哎呀，这不是卫宫君吗？今天早上我看到你护卫老奶奶过马路了喔，真是个乖孩子！这是小鱼乾，不用那么拘谨，快来吃呀！啊啊啊啊！樱你看！牠歪头眨了眨眼睛，天啊，我的心脏——！”

“......前、前辈，这样是犯规的。”太可爱了。

话说如此，女孩伸出手搔了搔虎斑纹橘猫的下颚，对着眯着眼、发出呼噜噜声音的小动物，间桐樱露出笑容，毛茸茸的触感随着指尖的温度下压，让她的心也滑过一丝柔软的情绪，没怎么注意，直到脚踝被猫咪的尾巴绕住，“啊？”

灵巧、撒娇似地磨蹭着，毛髮光泽的圆圈抖动，卫宫尾巴的末端有着一小搓白毛，正随着刚响起的上课钟声晃动起来，远坂凛惊呼之馀，带着一点没被青睐的失落吐出叹息，樱则缓缓蹲下，和似乎想要表达什么讯息的猫咪对视。

“前辈？”

因为早在她入学以前，这隻猫就已经存在了，自然而然拿此作称呼。

也许在别人面前，对一隻猫咪说话加敬语非常奇怪吧？

比起这个，更奇怪的是被一隻猫拯救的自己也说不定。

樱一边想着，一边用手抚过猫咪的背嵴，从那双明亮的瞳孔中，她可以读出对方打算做出什么的意圖，还处于疑惑中，猫咪粉红色的鼻头就靠近指尖，湿润的热气随着舌头吐出，远坂一看不对劲，在樱还没有反应过之前，翻开对方的手一瞧。

——是一道烫伤，皮肤还红着。沿着手腕直到指头间的细缝。

“怎么回事？这伤口也太大了吧？”

远坂的声音严肃起来，就像绷紧的绳索，“难怪我听弓道部的人说你这几天不去练习，正想问看看，居然是受伤了？”

接着，口吻一转，带着一点诚恳，“樱，你老实告诉我，是不是慎二他又——”

“不是！这次不是......”否认起来，好像洩露了更多让远坂愤怒的原由。

樱下意识更加紧张，在对方眼底自己彷彿是赤裸的，什么都无所遁形，她拉紧了袖口想要遮住伤痕，低声说：“只是料理的时候弄伤了而已。”

真的吗？眼神中露出了认真的质问。

虽然说是亲生姊妹，在长年分开下，樱还是从对方陌生的神情中感受到压迫力，她张嘴却说不出什么有用的话，反而看起来欲盖弥彰，然而，不知不覺間，猫咪帶著輕巧的步伐凑近，露出舌头、舔拭着樱的伤口，竖起的耳朵抖了抖，化解了两人之间凝重的气氛。

卫宫伸出脚，缩起爪子，肉垫带着一点毛，轻轻按一下樱的鞋子。

“喵？”

“谢谢，前辈。”女孩不好意思笑了一下，“我没事的。”

垂下眼，樱继续说道：“也多亏了前辈，现在和哥哥的关係已经好很多了。”

下一秒，又想起了当初的场景，忍不住笑出声。

“哥哥啊，其实很喜欢你的，虽然总唠叨着一定要把抓花他脸的猫大卸八块，结果在家裡买了一堆牛肉罐头呢，但是依前辈的个性，他大概不太容易遇到你吧？毕竟，哥哥没什么需要人协助的情况。”

“喵～”

见猫咪点头，圆愣愣的眼睛闪着光，少女欠了欠身，靠得更近了。

“当然，如果哥哥真的遇到什么困难的话，日记裡的星星会告诉我的。”

“走吧，远......姐姐，上课要迟到了。”

“欸？都这个时间了，得快点才行，那下次见吧！卫宫君——等等，你毛怎么炸开了？还弓着背？是我的错觉吗？啊，樱你别拉我的手，欸欸欸？不、不用放开也没关係，我不是那个意思......”

＊＊＊

“喂，瞪着我干嘛？”

间桐慎二把脚翘在桌子上，他正处于一个空教室，垂下手，不耐烦在地上摸索着被对方一脚踢开的漫画，原本被遮住的阳光从窗帘缝透进来，他瞥了一眼蹲坐在隔壁空位的猫咪，失去了好脸色，“我说啊，卫宫，你也不用每天追着我的课表来查情吧？比风纪委员还专业。”

“喵！”还不是因为慎二总是翘课，这是不良行为！

“没意思的事做多了，人也会变得无趣的。”

堂而皇之说出来，慎二压根没有任何悔意。

通常午休后的第一节课是他最出席率最低的一堂，无论是猛虎式热情教学的藤村大河，還是颜面神经坏死的木乃伊葛木宗一郎老师，都无法让轻轻鬆鬆年级第五的人成功在迎刃而解的问题集裡找到乐趣，而现在，慎二露出恶劣的笑，用脚推了推正不满盯着自己的橘猫，“还是卫宫你替我去上课好了？虽然我不觉得一隻猫听得懂。”

“喵！”那你也应该知道，一隻猫无法帮你留住出席率！

名为卫宫的猫咪非常嫌弃拍开了慎二的鞋尖上的灰尘，用恨铁不成钢的眼神注视着翘课成习的单方面优等生，有时候间桐慎二想，如果哪一天卫宫有了小猫崽，也会用那种充满父爱的行为去对待他的孩子吗？这样自己是不是就可以摆脱猫咪长达三年的追踪了？

该死，他倒是从没看过对方有发情期，要不然就能好好嘲笑一顿了。

没来得及深想，慎二的肚子上忽然有股重量降临，他痛呼一声，就狠狠用眼神凌迟罪魁祸首，立刻抛开漫画书，两隻手一伸，就把猫咪的脸往两边扯，要是被目击绝对会传出去的虐待行为却在卫宫异常有力的抵抗，硬是以慎二的手被不轻不重刮上一笔做结。

“可恶，你这傢伙真的是猫吗？哪来那么大的力气啊？”

“喵。”打败慎二这种事情，虽然你是人类，一点都不值得骄傲。

越听越火大，慎二咬牙，“我说，你不是传闻中乐于助人的猫咪吗？”

“喵。”所以我来提醒慎二去上课啊。

“你这是在找我麻烦！搞什么？还抓伤人，宠物伤人就应该被抓去安乐死！”

啪——肉球在千分之一秒内划过他的脸颊，慎二不可置信望着打了自己一巴掌的猫咪，也许不能说是一巴掌，因为卫宫根本没用力，只是轻轻搔刮一下而已，相較之下，被一隻猫教训的屈辱才是让他受不了的原因，“你他妈——”

“喵！”就算是动物也不能忽视对方的生命！

“明明是动物就给我识相一点，把你捉去拔毛、涂酱汁，然后切成一片片烤了吃！”

先不说这样处理会有腥味，丝毫没有经验啊慎二。

鄙视的眼神，从熹光下缩小的瞳孔冒出来。

“喵。”猫的肉是酸的，你不可能喜欢的。

卫宫自顾自地舔了一下自己的前爪，然后按压了一下对方的腹部，彷彿铺平床铺一般，把慎二制服上的皱痕摊平，然后卧躺下来，尾巴打了个转、垂落圈住自己。

无可奈何，即使慎二平常不看动物卖萌的影片，还是下意識让呼吸缓和下来。

在自己肚子上打盹的猫咪，打了个哈欠，被不是主人的人抚摸着，听着慎二悠悠说道：“我从以前就觉得你很畸形，哪一隻猫听明白都要炸毛的话，你倒是一点也不在乎。”

会珍惜别人的生命，却把自己看得很轻。

不正常极了，但是，跟一隻猫认真计较些什么呢？与其说是猫，还不如说是......

“对人类摇尾乞怜的模样，乾脆去当一隻狗算了。”

“喵。”我倒是想。

闻者一顿，然后立刻高声：“蛤？你刚刚说什么？”

接着，他意识到对于一隻猫来说，把对方形容成別的動物似乎不算是侮辱。

慎二还是忍不住说：“卫宫士郎你想当一隻狗？在自己是一隻猫的前提下？现在可是猫咪比较受欢迎喔，不、不对，重点不是这个，你要真是狗的话跳上我肚子，我搞不好真的会大出血，想一想真是可怕极了。”

冒起恶寒、抖了一下肩膀，“还有教会那边那隻恶犬作为前车之鑑，你怎么样也不该——”

“我不是想成为狗，我想成为正义的伙伴。”猫咪无精打采垂下耳朵，“狗的体型大多了，能帮忙做很多事情，而你看，我爪子还毛茸茸，顶多也只能搔搔慎二而已，你再看我的指甲，因为不会爬树，所以每次都被切嗣抓去剪得平平整整，顶多只能揍揍慎二而已。”

“喂！在你眼裡我到底是什么？战斗力单位吗？”

“呜......负的战斗力单位？”

该死，既然不会爬树，现在就把卫宫从窗户丢下去好了，慎二龇牙咧嘴。

接下来，左耳进右耳出一堆因为不会爬树所以不断练习就被每次经过的切嗣以为是指甲太长在磨又不想要反抗主人所以乖乖被剪了一顿指甲又心有不甘去练习爬树再被切嗣抓去剪指甲的卫宫恶性循环。更讨厌的是，另一隻爬树得心应手的暹逻猫每次都站在高处嘲笑自己。

真是可喜可贺，慎二幸灾乐祸得想。

然后，不由得悲哀起来，自己竟然可悲到拿一隻猫打趣——拿一隻被猫欺负的猫。

“放心，我没无聊到跟樱他们宣传你每次乖乖老实走楼梯、企图营造很有礼貌的真相，是因为不会爬树的。”

“我觉得你说了也没人相信。”一针见血。

的确没人会相信，间桐慎二想笑，却笑不出来。

末代魔术师的血脉彻底死在自己身上，只有间桐家特有的「语言」被传了下来，与动物对话的语言，他的人生可以赢过自己妹妹的，搞不好只剩下这一块了。

——跟了一隻企图拯救所有人的猫做朋友。

卫宫没注意到对方的变化，因为某种程度上，自己身上的怨念更为强大，猫咪无奈用爪子摀住自己的头，做出类似人类崩溃时的行为，“我问过切嗣卫为什么我是一隻猫。”

——身为一隻猫，你为什么要问一个人类你为什么是猫？

当然，这样恰好无凭无据的逻辑，再正常不过，虽然他听见了更离谱的答案，“切嗣他有说过，卫宫家的男人都口不对心，不是当猫系的话，迟早会被打死的。”

在卫宫士郎猫的逻辑中，自己的主人是万能的。

如果有错，那错的是世界。

慎二曾经反抗过，人为什麽能听得懂猫的话，但他现在学会闭嘴，继续听下去。

“可是，猫的话，这样不就不能继承他的梦想了？我也想和切嗣一样，成为正义的伙伴！然后另外一个、另外一个可恶的傢伙，居然就叼走切嗣的菸，然后啪一声，打在我脸上！”橘猫抬起头，非常有倾诉欲，望向唯一听得懂自己话的人类，喵喵喵的不断抱怨，附加自我剖析。

“慎二！你知道那个讨人厌的黑脸怪说了什么吗！”

不，我一点都不想知道你们两隻猫争宠的前因后果，比八点档的家庭伦理还无聊！

“archer他居然说——让切嗣戒菸都做不到的貓永遠无法成为正义的伙伴！”

你不知道吗？踩在别人肚子上洩愤的猫也无法成为正义的伙伴！给我放爪啊，浑蛋！

“那傢伙还要我抱着理想溺死！可恶，他明明就知道我会游泳！这是什么更高级的讽刺法吗？每次那傢伙从教会回来之后，都会对我更加嘲讽，对切嗣说一大堆忏悔的话，真不知道到底为什么要去教会！难道他比较喜欢跟狗玩吗？如果我是狗的话，他就会看得起我了吗？虽然我不觉得他看得起那隻狗——”

生气的点又更奇怪了。

当然慎二脸色发白，直到他口吐白沫之前，猫咪都忘我吐苦水，毕竟，会听懂衛宮的话、武力值还在自己之下的生物，在冬木市裡没几个。

“慎二？慎二？你没事吧？”

“我怎么可能会没——”我怎么可能会没事！

正要呐喊出来，一阵湿意贴上他的脸颊，猫咪椭圆形的眼睛正不转睛凝视着自己，小小的爪子缩起，趴在慎二的胸膛上，尾巴扫过他的鼻尖，泛起想打喷嚏的错觉，橘色的纹路随着毛髮蹭过他的脖子，喵咪露出了白色的肚皮，直接坐在他脸上。

“你想要我窒息吗？”慎二闷闷地说。

话说如此，他其实能够正常呼吸，说不清楚原不原谅，自从遇见对方之后，感觉一切都不可思议起来了，卫宫也觉得如此吧？猫咪温热的身躯，让他忍不住吸了一口，就听见猫咪说：“你不喜欢？我每次这样做，切嗣都会很开心。”

“虽然archer会立刻把我推下去，不过以他那么大隻的重量，根本不敢对切嗣做。”

“真没想到你唯一的劣根性......居然只用在那隻猫上头。”咕哝一下，“不，还有我身上。”

“啊，说到慎二，我都差点忘记要来跟你讲的事情了。”

“等等，你不否认你对我很差这件事情吗？”给我否认啊！

猫咪离开他的脸，正坐起来。

卫宫的模样十分正式，吐出来的话在慎二耳裡，却十分刺耳，“樱的手受伤了，这几天别让她下厨了。”

“啧，是那傢伙的事啊。”

咋舌，不知不觉，心情沉淀下来，慎二阴着脸摆了摆手，“先说喔，我早就懒得找她麻烦，自我感动的事也是她不成材的表现而已。”

“不是慎二弄伤樱的，这点我知道。”虽然以前这么做过。

不过已经在自己这裡得到教训了。卫宫竖起耳朵，他不太明白气氛为什么奇怪起来，慎二心胸狭窄是常事，但是说真的，有大半对方摆臭脸的原因卫宫到现在还摸不透，所以，他只能下意识照着自己的直觉做，用爪子推了推慎二抱臂的手，然后对方低头一看——

“小鱼乾？”还是人吃的那种？谁给猫这种食物的？

明明生着气，还是会忍不住担心对方，慎二实在很讨厌这样的自己，可是，跟一隻猫作对到底有什么意义？

“远坂刚刚给我的，是慎二的话，吃是不会有问题的。”

“那个大小姐还真是迷煳。”

“不，大概是喂过archer没问题之后，觉得我也没事吧。”

等等，你家另外一隻猫到底是何方神圣？听起来像个大魔王似的。

“你给我这个干嘛？当晚餐？真可笑，我还没可怜到樱没下厨，就必须吃一隻猫的小鱼乾——”

“这是交换。”

卫宫跳起来，灵活的躯体如水中流线，一瞬间就跳到了另一端课桌椅，歪了歪头，“虽然只是个形式，但慎二不喜欢吃亏吧？用这个换牛肉罐头，猫的那种。”

然后，不太好意思地低下头，“我、我听说，你给我买了。”

——完了，对一隻猫动心是什么感觉？

间桐慎二不是禽兽，至少不是那方面的爱好者，他却觉得自己的脸热烘烘的，就像卫宫从头到尾都趴在上面似的，但是猫这种生物只能活十年，不由得开口了，“喂......你这傢伙会有小猫吧？”

“到时候分给我养吧，一隻就好。”

放心好了，会好好待他，给他铺最柔软的棉被，给他买最上等的饲料，高级猫砂和自己名字的铃铛，和卫宫有着如出一辙清澈眼睛的猫咪，光是想到内心就柔软起来，以至于慎二没仔细看对方的表情，只听见回应有些颤抖。

“你......想要养我的小猫？想要跟我一起养育他？”

“啊，这么说也没错。”你偶尔要来看看也行。

“慎二，你居然......不、你终于，没没有，都不是我最想说的话，只是太突然了，我以为你的话，根本没机会，可是你就——”

一阵烟雾从卫宫暧昧不清的语意中冒出来，慎二愣愣看着自己眼前突然出现的三好青年。

光是眼睛一扫就知道为人品格高洁、善解人意，和自己相差十万八千理的烂好人。

然后，橘色髮丝的人，用慎二熟悉无比的声音开口了——

“也就是说，你愿意跟我组成家庭？”

在线等，一隻猫以为我跟他告白所以解除了自己家族与生俱来的诅咒變成人了还想跟我交尾怎么办？

rt，他是公的我是男的

no.1樱花飘舞

这不是很好吗？难道你想辜负他？

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

no.2麻婆豆腐

以遗传学的角度，我倒想知道那个人父亲的原型是什么

no.3祈愿明天不再掉毛

>>no.2麻婆豆腐

就是因为你！所以我也不知道！


	2. 玉子烧放在微波炉裡要按三十秒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 枪弓背景板很活跃

偶尔他会想起来对方，想起来间桐慎二。

做便当的时候，总是会料理到那道菜色。

6月22日 18:00

─────

卫宫士郎端起锅铲，静待着旗鱼排煎炒入味，鲜嫩的金黄色染上食物，他挑拣着撒盐的分量，秋葵沥乾水随之加入，大蒜和橄榄油爆炒的香压过涩味，柠檬片浸染出一点酸甜，羊角似的弯曲淋上酱汁，正好黄油融化了，滑而不腻的触感消失在细端，稍微关小火，卫宫空出一隻手打开调味料的盖子，胡椒盐隔着小孔、被小心翼翼转动着，清爽落在晚饭的主食上。

这时，身后传来后辈的呼唤。

“前辈，我这边做好了。”

“嗯，辛苦了，一起端去餐桌吧。”一边回应着，一边使食物出锅。

卫宫擦了擦沾在额角的汗，带着微笑，他另外准备芥末子和蛋黄酱调好的酱料，一一分配每个人的份，最后停在自己英灵的餐盘前，少年主厨叹了口气，带着计算生活费之后的纵容，悄悄加大了分量，反正，他的心软一向体现在少女剑士幸福夹筷的瞬间，saber留在现世实在难能可贵，至于......其他方面，卫宫暂时思考不了那麽多。

“久等了，今天的晚餐——是香煎旗鱼排配上番茄冷汤。”

“看起来是避暑的最佳选择呢。”远坂眨了眨眼，下午的百货之旅没有消耗她太多能量，新购入的服饰一袋袋躺在客厅牆旁，像是完成既定任务，整个人放下平常的优雅包袱，双手合十，“那我就不客气了，先嚐嚐樱做的！”

“好吃，酸甜的味道抓得真好，番茄薄薄的直接和黄瓜和洋葱混一起，意外的和谐呢。”

“我也觉得。真了不起。”saber跟着附和，认真的语气谁都听得出来发自内心，“以前没吃过士郎做过，樱也是第一次尝试？”

“刚、刚好看到电视上有类似的作法，想说天气变热了就尝试一下。”

被称赞的女孩解释道，露出腼腆的笑容，挽起了左侧的红色髮带，轻轻拢到颈后，垂下眼，“我没有那麽厉害，只是......吃的人喜欢就太好了。”

——吃的人喜欢就好？当初自己也是那麽想的吧。

卫宫头一撇，呆呆定神在女孩成堆的战利品上，儘管从角落开始放置，白色高级的纸袋上印着不同品牌的名字，逐渐逼近扇门，当他在想待会究竟门打不打得开的时候，眼前的失焦突然被筷子用力一夹的声音打断，卫宫回过神，不由得吓一跳，坐在自己对面的远坂已经站起身，居高临下盯着自己。

“我说——专心吃饭是很好。”闻言，saber贊同点头。

下一句话她和卫宫一起愣住了，“但默默把樱做的冷汤全部喝完，一点感想都不发表，不觉得对自己教导的后辈过意不去吗？”

“姊姊，不用在意......”

“抱歉，刚刚走神了。”乾脆了当地说。

照卫宫的逻辑，实在是自己不对，也许是反应过于老实，三个女孩都微微一愣，他才真正赞美道：“樱的创意的确很好，我也很喜欢。”

“很明显，毕竟士郎的份都吃完了呢。”

“谢、谢谢前辈的捧场。”

明明是很简单的字句，却意外持续了很长的时间。

充满人声与欢乐的相处，让每双眼睛都透着光，闪烁如烟花一样美丽。

圣杯战争至今，除了逐渐模煳的记忆以外，每天晚上，当淡黄色的灯光照着餐桌，卫宫心中泛起一股软绵绵惬意的触感，就像被巨大的绒毛玩偶拥抱着，在品尝菜色的人酒窝中，全是不可多得的温暖，双肩放鬆下来，跪坐的软垫被腿踢到一旁，疲惫比倦怠还要轻薄，他却堂而皇之躺在榻榻米上。

一旦内心被填满了，才发现以前有多少空洞，卫宫士郎还能自以为是地活下去，真是幸运极了。

......也许就是因为这样，才有人看不惯吧？

逐渐朦胧的视线中，一段对话突兀穿过了他漂浮在睏倦左右的潜意识。

“樱你呀，很想得到卫宫君的评价，对吧？”

“欸？前辈的评价，能有的话，我就能找到改进的地方......”

“不，我指的不只是那方面。好吧，有包括就是了。”急躁的语气难得出现在提问者身上，不知如何面对烫手山芋一般，简单地丢了回去，“总之，在意的话要好好问出来，不然不就永远得不到回应了吗？”

得到的回应......有时候，不如没有呢。

苦等着、期待着，心有灵犀般，卫宫睁开眼，用手撑住腰、摇摇晃晃地站起来，就见樱和远坂已经收拾好厨房用具，走到客厅，开始分辨纸袋属于谁，有鑑于纸袋边缘露出的蕾丝与裙襬，实在不是高中男生容易加入的场合，卫宫无所适应，只能若无其事盘着腿坐回原地。

他搔着脸，恍惚问道：“.....你们准备要回去了吗？”

“嗯，再待下去，卫宫君可能就要拉下脸赶客了。”

“我才不会。”立即反驳，随即话锋一转，“不过，女孩子早一点回家比较安全。”

“没关係的，士郎。”saber自信说，

吃完晚饭让这位英灵看起来更有精神，她朝自己的master颔首，“我可以护送凛和樱回去。”

“还真是令人安心呢，谢谢你，saber。”

然后，天外飞来一笔，“跟某个晚餐时间就开始走神、现在想亡羊补牢的傢伙完全不一样。”

下意识头皮开始发麻，卫宫连忙转移话题，“那个.....我记得樱做的蔬菜冷汤，不只我们晚餐吃的份量吧？剩下的是放在冰箱？”

“.....不行吗？”

“不、不是，那很好吃，不打算带一些回去吗？”

卫宫发誓他没有多想，毕竟，虽然樱来自己家的平率最高，偶尔会在间桐宅邸用餐，就算是带回去给rider嚐一嚐也符合情理，死死支撑着自己的理论，却没想到对方轻飘飘就说出了另一个人。

“哥哥的话，他讨厌甜椒和洋葱，肯定不会吃的。”

至于rider.....答案已经在对方手中的髮圈找到答案，想也知道是这次逛街时精心挑选的，比起食物，能让英灵使用的必需品，是跟那一头粉红长髮相配的最佳礼物。

樱的表情似乎这麽说着，下一秒，稍稍皱眉，“哥哥啊，从以前就很挑食了，不是自己喜欢的就不吃。”

“欸？是吗？”原来是这样？

语毕，发现众人的视线都集中在自己身上，自己的惊讶对于这种气氛太奇怪，卫宫迅速作出解释，“慎二以前有要求过我帮他做便当，也有放那些菜，可是他都吃完了。”

“也许是中学没那麽严重？现在看见到他，整个人由裡到外散发出超级神经质的感觉。”

无言于远坂的推测，卫宫苦笑着，只见樱提起袋子的手指稍微僵硬了三秒，整个人失神，接下来却用力摇头否认，“不，哥哥对蔬菜的严苛程度一直以来都一样。”

下一秒，她抬头看向卫宫。

“要说对他表现出不一样的原因.....大概是前辈吧？”

6月20日 11:43

─────

穿着黑色制服的时候，卫宫士郎还不太懂什麽是虚与委蛇。

所以，他理所当然在众人一番毫无道理的辩驳中挺身而出，不是单纯看不下去文化祭没有进展，抱以某种自我牺牲的心态，他从那场大火裡救出了切嗣，却没有救出自己，熊熊燃烧的肉身能够疗伤，然而，时不时就会闻到灵魂随之变焦黑的味道，在养父离去后的日子更甚。

他意识到必须做些什麽来填补逐渐扩大的缺口。

“你是笨蛋吧？做这种事有什麽好处？”

“看板倒是做得挺不错的，有这种程度的话，勉强说得过去。”

认可的言语同时夹带着尖刺，熟识之后，卫宫才发现间桐慎二本身就是如此，然而，当他真正了解到这个人龇牙咧嘴的紧绷状态时，他们之间不知不觉就毫无挽回的馀地了。

“我讨厌自不量力的傢伙，但卫宫你这种.....似乎更糟糕。”

找不到得体的形容词，有人连普通社交的舒适感都拉得近而全无，慎二观察到的东西比他自己想得到的多了一些，不是谁对谁错，只是——

“你不正常！明白吗？你们全部都不正常！”

摔破罐子似的大吼大叫，破损的驭者之书被随意丢到树林不远处，慎二整个人颤抖着，抓头的同时双腿发软，不到一会就跌落在地。

没有心软，卫宫凝视对方崩溃的脸庞，说真的，感受不到改变。

然而，他伸出的手被拍开了。

直到卫宫听见低声啜泣的声音，怠慢的思绪才迅速把一切转上轨道，打包着一大袋他迟迟不明白、垃圾又空白的焦燥，突然，想起来越寂寞的人，才越会与同他人订下约定，无时无刻在保证自己存在似的，不想要被轻易遗忘。

于是，卫宫开口了，当着慎二目瞪口呆的面。

“我啊，再做便当给你吃也没问题。”

“玉子烧以外的菜色，应该有所长进了。”

天知道他怎麽想的，卫宫搞不明白的事，向来都照自己的直觉去做了。

所以他和慎二的绝交毫无意外，对慎二的友好一如既往，藏在预料之中又再次跳脱出去，当卫宫思考是不是和好的话与过于简朴或暗示时，对方则是被他手上沾满rider鲜血、还无比平静的面容吓到了。

6月23日 11:20

─────

“蛋清要确实打散，否则结块的时候会很麻烦。”

“对了，也不能起泡。”随意的口吻带着挑剔，“话说，居然还需要我的提醒？”

“连这点道理都不知道，你可以考虑先把自己的脑袋拿去煎炒。”

终于，涉及人身攻击的行为让隐忍不语的少年忍不住皱眉，料理者被惹火，“你有完没完啊？”

“什麽都看不惯就给我去客厅待着啊！”

“哼，居然恼羞成怒了？你的修行还远远不够呢，臭小鬼。”

由于双手还拿着锅铲于锅柄，卫宫只能用眼睛使力瞪着身旁的男人。

——一脸理所当然、站在卫宫家圣地的英灵是archer。

说是指导、更多是挑刺的毒舌男因为远坂偶然的拜访而一同上门，说实话，看见未来的自己沦为同年级校花的提袋跟班还身兼管家，身心健全的少年五味杂陈，倒是自己的servant一闻到食物的味道就凑上前，saber露出友好的笑容，急忙把客人迎上前，然后，archer就被自己主人下了暂时不可以灵体化的令咒。

“偶尔过一下普通人的生活，有什麽不好吗？”

“凛.....”无可奈何的声音。

接着，樱在卫宫耳边小声说：“其实.....姊姊家的花园已经被archer先生修剪成光秃秃了。”

“最近的新异常，则是抱着盆栽自言自语。”

“你也要小心了，士郎。”saber拿出纸袋中的甜甜圈咬了一口，“听说那种病是会遗传的。”

不不不，不要把他说成是我亲戚似的。

他根本就是我自己啊，身体组织一模一样，病发的机率——等等，才没有病！

只要好好舒压的话.....?

“archer，说真的，你除了找我麻烦以外，就没有其他娱乐吗？”

不要把以前的自己当成解除压力的工具啊！我又不是你的出气筒！

还没彻底明白自己地位的卫宫，此时此刻，依旧在与未来自己博奕时产生了不必要的自信，直到archer随手做了新一盘玉子烧，恰到好处的嫩黄融化在卫宫舌尖，美味到味蕾开始发颤。

“连自己的不足都不肯接受的小鬼。”

英灵嗤笑一声，“这才是你的真面目，卫宫士郎。”

切。越吃越生气了，还无处发洩。

无言而对，迎面而来的香气让少年不得不佩服，卫宫握着竹卷帘，手拿也不是、放也放不开，少年主厨深吸一口气，把盛好的菜餚一把塞给英灵。

“摆盘完成了，你就做点好事，端去前面。”

“让贤把厨房交出来，不是比较轻鬆吗？”

原本以为只是普通的调侃，说着说着，还真的死抓着他的锅铲不放。

卫宫忍不住大吼：“你这人到底有什麽毛病啊！不要擅自投影出围裙！”

不是说投影魔术只限于武器？现在算作弊吧！

总之，只有一个确信无比的念头——这个人想要让卫宫士郎在另外一个意义上彻底死亡！

“太天真了，小子！难道这裡不是我和你的战场吗？”

“archer你到底是——”

正当他们剑拔弩张，凶狠的眼神互瞪着，谁也不放过谁，下一秒彷彿较要扭打成一团，门一开——出现了一个意料之外的人。

猩红的眼珠有着血色，蓝色长髮摇摆着，耳下的卢恩耳环闪着光，冰冷的金属光没有减少嘴角扬起的热情，时常在海港徘徊和鱼店打工的英灵“呦”了一声，算是打招呼，随即转向目标人物，lancer对着archer说：“喂，我找你好久了。”

肉眼可见，原本和自己僵持不下的弓兵迅速整装以待，整个人呈紧绷状态，低低啧了一声。

“该死，为什麽凛要......”

看样子，是企图灵体化失败了。

——所以你宁愿在厨房搔扰我，也不去客厅的原因就是这个？

强烈否认自己读懂了对方意图，卫宫士郎的心情十分複杂。

更令人措手不及的事情随之发生。

莫邪和干将的刀光一出，对面的长枪也勐然出世，archer和lancer之间瀰漫的气氛已经超越他能想像的范围，还不待兵器相撞与卫宫计算自家宅邸的损失费用，红色弓兵忽然转了个方向突击，往他们身后划破了玻璃窗，然后跳出去。

“什麽啊？你这傢伙，archer！居然直接给我逃了？”

怯战的选项完全没有出现在爱尔兰光之子的预料中，lancer顿时失了分寸，他跨一大步，想要带着长枪立刻追上去，却被厨房的主人死命拖住，卫宫勉强直视那双杀气四溢的红色眼睛说：“你和他不同，可以灵体化的吧？”

不要随便破坏别人的家啊，现在又不是在打圣杯战争！

我做错了什麽？只是想安静准备大家的午饭而已呀！

——不要以为你常常给我打折的渔产，就可以为所欲为了！

“切，你这傢伙怎麽从以前到现在，都那麽难搞？”

“我跟archer才不一样！”而且，你明明才是比较棘手的那个人！

“算了，反正他逃不出冬木，加把劲追一追就行了。”

lancer一把按住了卫宫的头，不顾挣扎，把人凭空提起，像夹娃娃机一样放到旁边，头一撇露出笑，“要记得准备我的午餐啊，会在开饭之前回来的！”

语毕，卫宫眼一眨，刚刚热闹的厨房只剩下自己一个。

一阵狂风夹杂玉子烧甜甜的味道，他恍惚扶额，伸手将眼前的蛋液继续打散。

越来越多深刻的记忆混在一起，脑袋徒留一片空白，卫宫想起来自己以前加的糖不多。

他是无所谓，但有个人不喜欢。

6月23日 13:05

─────

收拾好碗盘，正要站起来的时候，手被saber抓住了。

少女严肃的面孔，让卫宫不由得有种大难临头之感，不料，对方小心翼翼按压着自己左手肘的皮肤，“士郎，你怎麽有伤？”

粉红色、脱了痂的嫩肉十分敏感，像一条条银丝细线划过的痕迹。

照理说，不可能留下来痕迹。忽然这个想法冒出来，卫宫愣住了。

他浑身发冷，连忙摸向自己的脖颈，没有伤痕。

还来不及回应，就见自己的servant皱起眉，魔力在空气中迴盪的感觉非常强烈，却不存在恶意，就像是不小心洩出来一样，至少这次是不小心的。

某种既视感掳获了他头脑能思考的部分。

卫宫转过头，看见远坂瘫倒在樱的身上，手裡还拿着藤村前些日子带来的啤酒，傻兮兮笑着：“你知道吗？那、那个傢伙明明是我的servant，却一点都不懂得尊重master！”

“做了减肥餐，原本应该感谢他的。可是嘴那麽刻薄，我也在努力维持啊，还不是士郎家的食物太好吃了！archer平常也不怎麽做饭，不过......倒是有个人说archer常常做给他吃。这算什麽！明明我才是他的master啊！”

“姊、姊姊！”樱慌张呼唤，眼神飘忽着，对自己露出略为抱歉的表情。

卫宫这才想起来，今天之所以拿出啤酒，是因为lancer如他说的赶在午餐前回来了。

基本的待客之道就是宾至如归，虽然他的一瞥望见了长枪沾着无法消失的血迹，和对方略为狼狈的笑，处处透露着一股沉重无形的压力。

“小子，你做饭也很不错呢。”

“......谢谢。”实在开心不起来。

琐碎的日常镶嵌在生命各个角落，卫宫不知道身为身为英雄，生前有没有体会过。

不过，闻到炊烟而放鬆下来的自己，应该过了多久都不会改变吧？

就算是......面目全非的那人——

“喂，士郎！”

来不及防备之下，被抓住领子了，“问你一件事情，要好好回答我啊。”

语毕，透着微醺的气息，远坂酡红的脸忽然在眼前放大。

要是平时，哪个青春期高中生不会多想？

然而，卫宫无端感到疼痛正鑽着神经细缝、一股脑挤到自己脖子上，像一条逼自己自尽的铁鍊，女孩长长的睫毛刷着心痒，要是她不说话，所有漂亮的憧憬都凝聚在这一刻。

可惜，谁也不是在初见时刻腼腆的人了。

“玉子烧啊，果然会加很多糖对吧？”

绝对王道的宣布，随意被说出来了。

闻言，卫宫内心一震，他被远坂逼到角落，听着对方言不由衷的数落。

“不加糖就不能变成好吃的玉子烧啊，对了，也会加点盐提味！”

“是啊。”硬着头皮答道。

女孩的样子依旧摇摇晃晃，让卫宫思考着怎麽样扶住对方，才不算自己有意佔便宜，求救望向另外两个女孩，却发现saber和樱正屏气凝神，彷彿他们的对话十分重要。

“难、难道，远坂对今天的菜色不满意？”

“怎麽会？士郎很好喔，真的很好，只是完全无法想像......”

“——无法想像什麽？”

霎那间，远坂用力抓住自己的双臂，像是哭泣一般，从喉咙深处挤出变样的声调，黏答答贴上卫宫僵硬到不知所措的反应上，他的指尖开始发冷，像是雪把对方来的路通通复盖，成为一条纯白如寒冬的痕迹，然而，一个念头缓缓涌出来，逐渐淹没一切。

——他们从未一同度过四季。

一直一直停留在这个夏天裡。未来也是。

重複着、不断重複，重複到天长地久。

肺叶的空气堵塞在牆角，随着女孩一抖一颤，卫宫想拍一拍对方的肩膀，却被远坂抢先了，恨恨盯着自己的左肩，衣衫下毫无痕迹，却被出神凝视着，年轻的魔术师说：“我啊，无法想像士郎能把鸡蛋做成其他料理了。”

“欸？我明明做过其他蛋的变化啊！像是......”

“用心程度不一样啊！”给我搞清楚！

远坂咬着牙，“而且频率超级高的，你自己都没发现吗？虽然很美味，也说不出吃腻之类的话。但是——真的是做给我们吃的吗？”

“那种因为要久置，所以不会让蛋液混着水、让玉子烧更加平滑的保存法。”

明显是做便当用的。

喔，也对，难怪archer会对自己的做法百般嫌弃。卫宫明白了。

安然无恙的心，顿时，解剖出刺骨无比的念想。

6月24日 

6月2█日 

6月██日 

█月██日 

6月22日 17:14

──────────

“慎二，慎二。”

回过头来，就被轻巧搂住臂膀，“别发呆嘛。今天打算去哪裡玩？”

同年级女孩的妆容带着香味，衣饰和耳环亮晶晶的。

当然，这是违反校规的行为，虽然想到学会长嗤之以鼻的脸孔，慎二就忍不住想发笑。

然而，现在是大白天，身穿便服的少男少女挥霍着大把空閒，他被一群人簇拥站在原地，漫不经心的视线扫过熟悉无比的商家，开始想在家裡睡懒觉会不会是比较好的选择，撇除会被烦人妹妹叫醒之类的事。

啊，差点忘了，自从那个servant随时待在樱身旁，就没有欺负人的机会了。

也常常见不到人就是了。

距离伊筝被做成白酱焗烤的晚餐，已经过了很久，不断重置着。

关係意外的没有任何缓和，他并没有感到沮丧，应该说感到沮丧就太可笑了，凡是个有自尊的人都不会想和随时同情自己的人呆在一起，美味的继承是由卫宫传给樱的吧？

光是这麽想，就不愉快到了极点。

冰霜和气泡在可乐盖子下挤成一团，他却想像着碎冰融化之后，剩下单一平淡的甜味。

像是很久以前某个人做给自己吃的玉子烧。

“听说，在港口有个逸闻，有个男的半夜钓鱼钓到了可怕的东西被一吞下去了呢。”

“哈哈，怎麽可能？我有时候去那裡晃晃的时候人还在呢。”

“那傍晚女孩子的尖叫声呢？好像是市郊外，此起彼落传来，结果附近人家门一开，血迹一瞬间通通消失了呢。”

“一听就是假的。”

慎二冷哼一声，他悠悠回道：“一般外头有人在尖叫，白痴才会直接开门。”

而且血迹一瞬间消失什麽的，不就像是......死的人原本就不存在？

不存在、同时又存在的东西，在这世上，除了英灵之外，就剩下鬼魂了吧？

无聊透顶。最近遇上的所有事都一样。

不知不觉，毫无变化的日常也有种恐怖又恍惚的感觉。

这麽想的慎二，不由得起了鸡皮疙瘩。

下一秒，他的袖口被拉扯着，大胆的女孩凑近自己耳旁，悄悄伸出手指向不远处的人，“那不是卫宫吗？”

“在买鱼？看起来已经挑了一阵子，怎麽说......也太像家庭主妇了吧？我妈也没到那种程度。”

嘲弄的声音不绝于耳，慎二心情恶劣下来，他下意识甩开了女孩的手。

搞什麽？

那傢伙还在学园祭的时候帮你顾摊，看样子是完全不记得了。

真可悲啊，不管是谁。

想到这，阴晴不定的脾气终于找到出口，慎二露出久违的笑容。

“喔，终于离开鱼店了，准备去买鸡蛋？”

“不得不说，卫宫买的份量也太多了吧？他不是一个人住吗？慎二，你应该比较清楚吧？到底是——慎二？慎二？”

“......他为什麽走进便利商店？”

一轰而散不过如此，当慎二拿着冷藏的便当走出来，顺口说了今天自己钱没带够的谎言，一个人站在偌大的街道上，剩下来只有要如何巧妙避开迎面而来的三人购物团，包括自己妹妹在内，一个都不想见到，他一边打算走小路回家，一边忍不住埋怨为什麽绕道的是自己。

下意识，他瞄了一眼自己随手拿的便当。

内容物是甜到发腻的玉子烧，垃圾微波文化的最糟成果，可是，没有别的选择了。

要他去跟卫宫打招呼，慎二宁愿直接生吞十盘这样乏而无味的料理。

6月23日 15:05

─────

明天去跟慎二和好吧。

抱持着这样的觉悟，卫宫将蛋的表皮煎到金黄，再添上第二层，沙拉油被厨房纸巾巧妙吸起，铲着软嫩的抖动，放置阴凉之后，才小心翼翼装到便当盒中。

“希望他会喜欢。”

说出来的心情像是祈祷，不过，实际上对方已经不给脸面好多次了。

无动于衷的人居然是自己，感受到浓浓的恶意也无所谓，他能做的事情已经做了。

预定任务似的，毫无波动，卫宫脱下围裙，顿时舒心。

他望向摇摆的吊钟，不知不觉，已经不会发出滴答滴答的声音了，虽然没有到需要修整的程度，明天有空的话，用自己的强化魔术试一试吧。

“总觉得......今天特别平静呢。”

说出没有意义的话，卫宫喃喃自语：“什麽也没发生。”

6月23日────────────────────

6月19日──────────

6月█5日

█月██日────

6月23日 15:30

────────────────────

“话说，你刚刚在乱讲什麽啊？卖鱼的大叔活得好好的啊。”

“都说了只是传闻、传闻而已，在港口玩耍的小孩告诉我的。而且......那个年纪不算大叔吧？”

“哈哈，原来在你的狩猎范围，真想不到啊？听说他跟美缀搭讪过喔。”

“真的？不会吧！真是没想到。”

闻言，路过的金髮男孩停住脚步，露出了一抹微笑。

█月██日────

█月██日────

█月██日────

█月██日────

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仔细看，就会发现全部人都死过一次了


	3. Let it be　上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称注意！  
fate线慎二苟活的假设，有引用fate线台词

“我不想和你战斗，慎二。”

算不上谎言，虽然我说的话和做的事完全相反就是了。

一声哀号黏糊糊地从慎二的喉咙里滚动出来，他的唾液沾在我的指缝。

为了防止滑动，下意识把他的脖子掐得更紧了。

无法呼吸的人瞪大眼睛，不可置信，眼神宛若无言的控诉，伴随着泪水和鼻涕滴在我被rider切开的伤口上，糟糕，一放松感觉整个人会立刻昏过去，这时候，真感谢慎二的小声啜泣，他动也不敢动，像只走投无路的小动物，在阴影下缩成一团，堵住我迟钝的神经，伤口的麻疼一下子消失无踪，魔术回路运转的热度消散不去，但是，他脖子上的勒痕很快就会淡下了吧？

——如果慎二肯乖乖退出圣杯战争的话，我们不需要走到这种地步。

此刻，我环顾着包围整个学校的鲜血结界，对于之前抱持的乐观想法，无比忏悔。

“你已经输了。”勉强抬起另一只手，我握住了慎二的右手，“解除结界吧。”

确切来说，是指头交缠住他的指尖，指甲被汗浸得发白，软绵绵颤抖着，炙热到极致的温度不好受。可是，慎二的手臂已经被我折断，无法传递的神经没有知觉。

“呜呜......啊呜......”深蓝的发丝被我牢牢抓住，捏住额角，把惨白的脸押在墙上。

强迫慎二抬头，喘了口气，轻而易举制伏他老实说没有成就感，我平静的神情倒映在对方眼瞳中，显得格外冷酷。

一股窒息从他微张的嘴巴倾泄而下，正如我们身后逐渐融成泥浆的墙板，脱胎于黑暗与血色之间，结界的启动不见端倪，他正在观察我，跟以往几次冲突之前差不多，游移的视线试图捕捉敌人的弱点，慎二一向擅长奇怪的心理战术，远坂说要小心，不过——

“如果是卫宫君的话，大概不需要防范吧？”

“......为什么？”

“慎二啊，是个喜欢针对人心弱点的混蛋。不过，卫宫君你......不在他能够理解的范围里。”

这可不是好事喔。远板皱眉。

她一直用我不太懂的意味在意着我这个同盟，而远板的servant是另一番态度，没有人来解释，只能得过且过，这个天才少女难得找不到方法「修正」，对于机器来说，就是运转方式完全错误了，只能高温燃烧完油料，然候静待磨损吧？

——换句话说，我没有人心吗？

有鉴于继续追问的下场大概会尴尬，我止住了脱口而出的推论。

现在，讨论中提到的当事人正在眼前，不小心想起来了。

......这么来说，一直耿耿于怀的人是我？

然而，可以十分确定的只有一点——我根本不在乎慎二怎么看待我自己。

仅仅是因为他的不满太明显了。但是，反思自己有哪里亏欠慎二是错误的吧？

能释怀的说明只有一种，他就是那种人啊——那种已经因为力量而疯狂的魔术师。

“放弃令咒吧。”

闻言，一双看不见的手紧紧抓住慎二的心脏，他睁大眼睛，“什、什么？”

因为压在慎二身上，所以心跳听着十分清楚，扑通扑通，鼓动得比窗外蝉鸣还要大声。

差一点，我就听不见教室中刮破窗户的尖叫，不成人形的生物行尸走肉，就算解除结界，还是有人遇害了。

该死——

哭哭啼啼的脸看起来可怜又可恨，慎二目不转睛盯着我，不明白刚刚听到的话。

只是依靠本能，寻找可以搀扶自己的支架，参杂在肺叶的呜呼，顺着他眼睫遮掩住的血丝，染上红色。

温热流过我的指头，不禁想，这个人在哭的时候，有多少人在流血？

......无法更加愤怒的我，是不是天生缺少了某样东西？

我一边思考着，一边凑近面前人的耳畔，脸颊刚刚被这家伙的servant划出一条伤痕，好不容易血止了，慎二嫌脏似地想要避开，然而，双腿发软，像只待宰的羔羊被抓住四肢，动弹不得，反复挣扎无果下，缓缓架上行刑台，不间断的惨叫透着白色制服发红——那是我的血，已经不疼了，这个人却如同替我承受那些伤口般地、擅自尖叫起来。

“不、不要过来！不要！卫宫，好、好痛，好痛......我好痛......”

......搞什么鬼？

一直都在盛怒边缘没错，快要满溢出来的魔力，开关确实掌控之后显得多余，头颅像是树梢上的叶子，轻轻一扭，慎二停止呼吸之前，大概都会保持着茫然无知的表情。

“事到如今，也没什么好辩驳了吧？”

对无药可救的人，无话可说。

我的手慢慢收紧，他的眼球像是要被挤出来似地四处乱转，抖动着驼起的背部。

努力放松心绪，嘴巴却脱口而出了，没有迟疑——

“立刻解除这个结界，不然......我就直接解决掉你。”

凭借着一通电话，匆匆忙忙赶到学校，就是怕这家伙会做出什么傻事，毕竟慎二的理智和矜持从很久以前就不翼而飞了，果不其然，一奔向教室外的走廊，血雾弥漫，所有师生都不支倒地，有股强烈的魔力正在汇聚，以众人的生命为泉源，远坂之前提醒我要注意的结界发动了，而不远的前方，看起来十分得意的慎二敞开肩，毫无意义摆动着双臂，用炫耀的语气，一言一语把人逼向绝境。

“原本不是特别为你准备的，别误会了，卫宫。”

言下之意——现在就是用来针对你的。他的眼神夹带嘲讽，“你和远坂那家伙，不是彻底小看我了吗？那就得付出代价，你明白我的意思吧？”

“用魔术师的方法战斗我也是第一次。要是不熟练，让你死得太安宁，可要感谢我喔。”

这是恩赐。理所当然表现出来了，虽然不知道是哪来的脸，让慎二说出这种话。

不过，在他提到那件事之前，我只有心急而已。

把学校全部的人拿来当筹码，以他人的性命来补充自己servant的魔力，这是魔术师承认自己不足、最卑微又最讽刺的手法，为什么这个人会乐此不疲？他到底想要践踏什么？

还是说，只要可以和参加者共同争夺圣杯，其他的都不需要管了？

这样的慎二，第一次让我陌生起来。

然后——

“结界发动途中发生了一件有趣的事喔，关于藤村的。”

听到藤姐的名字出现，不祥的预感在心中蔓延，一股汹涌、淹没理智的潮水漫天而来。

慎二的嘴型不断变换，用高亢又戏剧化的声音诉说着经过，我头皮发麻，握紧拳头，指甲嵌进掌心的肉，一点也不痛，怎么会痛？比起现在还待在结界中的人——

“那个迟钝教师意外的身强体壮呢，还真能撑啊，她是唯一没有倒下的人。”

阴阳怪气的称赞，随手就丢在一旁，慎二举起双手，抬起左脚做了一个足球射门的动作，然后说：“所以我把她踹飞出去，哈哈，直击门板，发出好大的声音呢。”

“要是裁判在的话，肯定是犯规的。但在魔术师的领域里，算是得分喔！”

啪叽一声——阻止我向前痛揍对方的理由，全数消失了。

从来没有那么明确过，必须让慎二付出代价。

而且是相应的代价，想要把那轻挑的声线连同嚣张的笑容一起粉碎，明明知道无处发泄的人是自己，我还是忍不住，期待着慎二痛哭流涕的面容。

“如果你不会后悔自己所做的一切，那我就让你后悔自己为什么出生在这个世界吧。”

搁下狠话，慎二惊讶了一会，对于惹怒我这件事情，他永远为自己的成功自豪，表情诡异到我一点都不想问原因了，渐行渐远的友人不是第一个，这么糟糕的交恶一生可只有一次。

罕见地，他没露出如临大敌的模样，低语，“......我也想问啊，为什么就变成这样了。”

出生在「间桐」。咬牙切齿，他带着恨意、咀嚼着受诅咒的姓氏。

突然记起来另一件事情，远坂说间桐是御三家其中之一，但是，慎二在她观察没有魔术师天赋，也就是说——

“真可惜。卫宫，你就这么不明不白死去的话，我搞不好会稍微喜欢你一点。”

鲜少口气温和的慎二，居高临下，带着怜悯和嘲弄。

没来由地，我听出那是实话。

罪人的实话是动机，但是——谁都没有资格做行刑者。

正义可以拯救所有人，我坚信这件事情当能力足够的时候，便会达成。

至少，我得救出被卷入圣杯战争中的普通人。

比想象中顺利。

saber和rider的战斗迅速到了尾声，凛然的剑士凭借着己身的实力取得胜利，和我被rider单方面的虐杀完全不同。

我的servant没有手下留情，但她给了敌人死前应有的尊严，紫色长发的女人彻底消失后，saber退到一旁，看着我与慎二对峙，她知道无论面临谁的死亡，我都不可能笑出来的，就算是现在吓到快失禁的家伙也一样，叹了一口气，再一次向苍白的脸劝道：“放弃圣杯吧，慎二。不然——”

“不然我就直接把你的右手砍下来，这样子，你也不再是master了。”

顺理成章说出来了，对方的神情充满恍惚，彷佛不能接收我传递的讯息。

慎二皱起眉头，额角冒出的冷汗和半小时前的意气风发截然不同。

死到临头，他似乎比更状况外，为什么？

——为什么？

否认自己指使servant架构「鲜血神殿」，就觉得我不会怀疑？

没有倚靠吸血真正杀死一个人，就觉得我不会亲手杀了他？

现在也是，虽然从沙哑的嗓音中透出本能的恐惧，慎二还是期期艾艾望过来，嘴边似乎在嗫嚅卫宫你不会那么做的——因为，正义的伙伴是不可能滥杀无辜的。

......无辜吗？我笑不出来。

他的表情活像个受害者，情况不对的时候擅长示弱，然而，这次野心蠢蠢欲动的模样遮也遮不住了，从根本解决的方法只有一个。

“你比你自己想的恶劣多了，慎二。”

语带同情，似乎顺势成了激怒对方的关键，慎二定定看我一眼。

像只溺水的鸭子，拍打着自己的蹼，努力掰开我握住脖子的手，可虚弱的力气在最基础的强化魔术之前不堪一击，很快他就放弃了，右手一颤一抖，被我架得牢固，整个人失去支撑，哭着向我求饶，头还得寸进尺埋在胸前，伤痕累累的地方受到重创，痛得人咬牙，对方不知哪来的执着，推还推不开。

这家伙为什么突然变得烦人了？

一直趾高气昂下去，我就没有在意慎二的理由了。

难得模糊的不快涌上心头，我找不出原因。

改成掐住对方的肩膀，慎二的痛呼让一切恍然起来，他小心翼翼抬头观察我，空间上的波纹浮动着，结界随着servant的死亡消失，和我杂乱无章的思绪缠绕在一起。

“算了......为了方便监视，把人带回去好了。”

“士、士郎？”

＊＊＊

突如其来的决定，说实在，没做好被集体反对的觉悟。

“卫宫君，你是左边的脑袋坏了，右边坏了？还是全部都坏了？”

欸？欸欸欸——刚刚一闪而过的是杀气？

来不及反应，眼前皮笑肉不笑的远板突然凑近，她的指头直直逼近我的脸，随手晃了一下，改指向在我身后把自己裹成一团的「大麻烦」，高喊道：“带那家伙回来干什么？好让他做间谍，和敌人连手把我们一网打尽吗？”

“不、不会有那种可能吧？慎二又没有同盟。”

“要是有怎么办？没有的话，以他的倒霉体质在路上随便晃都能遇到一个servant啊！”

不，有那种倒霉体质的人是远板吧？虽然我也没资格这么说就是了。

比平时要来得棘手，勉强应付着，然后搔了搔头，我坦承道：“你换个角度想想看。”

“远坂不会想要跟慎二合作吧？基于各式各样的原因，我也不会想要啊。所以其他人大概也不想吧？”

语毕，腰被狠狠一撞，我一转头他整个人有缩回墙角了，活像一条快晒干的锅牛。

接着就是——远板和saber双双愣住的面孔。

“士、士郎，我同意你的推测。”

少女剑士点头，冷淡的面容，疑惑中不知不觉多了一分好奇，“怎么说？真没想到是你说出来，如果是凛的话，勉强还能理解。”

随即，另一个人反驳了，“我才不会说这种话！”

“士郎的想法太直接了，血淋淋的！不符合远板家的家训！”

说到要优雅这一点，现场只有saber能被承认吧？

直接说出来绝对会被揍，所以我选择闭嘴。

“......所以撇除通敌的嫌疑了吧？”

“与其说是撇除嫌疑，还不如说，他根本没那个能力。”闻言，躲在我棉被里的家伙一抖，在我担心他身上的血会弄脏干净的布料时，远坂半瞇着眼睛，继续说：“你们就没想过另一个方面吗？”

“这家伙，比起有同盟的可能，更容易到处树敌吧？”

说着说着，双手盘在胸前，“先说喔，要为了慎二跟别的master战斗什么的，绝不可能。”

果不其然，saber露出了如出一辙的表情，清楚圣杯战争的残酷，她选择和远坂站在同一战线。

帮助慎二有害无益，尤其在场没有人愿意信任他，这点我无法否认。

也对，那才是正常人的想法吧？无关原不原谅，他们的判断是正确的。

我点了点头，但是——

“如果对方针对慎二的话，到时候把他送教会就行了。”接着，话锋一转，“况且，有人打算去追杀已经失去servant的master，人格本身就有问题了吧？”

后半句不小心沉下声了，搞得似乎很严肃，相较于远坂受不了你的态度，saber面无表情垂下头，不知在想些什么，倒是刚刚一直沉默不语的红色家伙，露出了罕见的微笑。

“你会为自己的天真付出代价的。”

留下一句语意不明的话之后，灵体化消失了。

搞什么啊？那个弓兵。

没来由泛起不满，合不来的人就是合不来。

“咳、咳，还有一个重要问题要解决。”

“啊？还有啊？”

下意识脱口而出，被当作不知好歹的抱怨听进去了，远坂的脸色瞬间难看，连名带姓呼唤我，“卫宫士郎！不要告诉我你从头到尾都没想过！”

——想、想过什么？

“收留慎二的话，你要让他住哪里啊！”

这人绝不可能跟慎二共处同一个偏殿的，就算隔了两道走廊也不行。

也对，他们从不是能够和平共处的关系。

远坂的嫌弃显而易见，而saber则是轻啜一口茶，淡淡瞥过来说：“士郎，因为你是我的master，我会时时刻刻注意你的安全，凛自己的实力也不用担心被袭击，可是——”

“客厅不一样！坚决反对你把这个人放在客厅里。会影响用餐的心情！”

再怎么样也不会让人住客厅啊，而且saber是基于私心的考虑吧？

我怀疑你只是因为又有一个人要分早餐，才提前下手为强！

不过，整理妥当的客房和空旷的公共场合都被否决了。

把慎二丢去睡道场，我第二天可能要冒着风险把感冒发烧的他送去医院，想当然，拜托远坂施一个恒温的魔法阵是不可能的，这样，慎二能睡的地方就只剩下......

“我说，你的手明明就被远坂接好了，自己铺棉被有多难？”

闻言，一直拖拖拉拉的家伙抬头，迅速看了我一眼，吐着舌头，把自己的床垫往墙壁拉得更近，然后胡乱把自己窝成一团，用背影沉默地朝我埋怨，saber曾经说过，没有会死的直觉就不需要去防范，暂且认为慎二现在没有杀伤力，大概会被远坂骂吧？

不过，要拆穿也容易。

我用脚戳了戳被褥鼓起的一角，自己的房间内，不需要允许这种不明的存在，更何况慎二没有闹别扭的资格，到现在还没搞懂，他身上的制服明明沾的血比我少，没有任何致命的伤口，整个人到现在还发不出象样的声音，咿咿哑哑的模样傻呆呆的，从我手上随手抢了一件浴衣换上，结果，躺在榻榻米上不停翻滚，不把我吵到睡不着就不会善罢罢休。

一把握住对方的手腕，比想象中纤细，然后毫不留情把人从棉被中拖出来。

我努力压下哈欠，瞪着慎二问：“你到底想做什么？”

这个人肯定不知道吧？

要是我明天没有准时起来为那两个人做早餐，那他本人的性命肯定堪忧。

“......痒。”

说话了，有点惊讶，不过声带没受伤是好事。

刚要碰慎二的脖子就被一手拍开了，剎那间，这人的眼眶又要涌出短时间不会消停的东西，真奇怪，不耐烦的情绪本身也会不耐烦地消失吗？他对我的恐惧并非与生俱来，但是接下来会如影随形吧？

我们两个人的组合，简单来说就是——一个跟差点杀了一两百人的未遂犯睡在相同的榻榻米上，而另一个跟差点徒手掐死自己的凶手对视着。

谁都无法入眠。

不，应该说，就算我累到不省人事，由于各种不平衡，慎二会想尽办法把我吵醒。

“痒。”又说了一次，简略地。

面对一头雾水的我，慎二的瞳孔在奶黄色灯罩下闪过光，红红的眼眶彷佛能沾湿十张卫生纸，看起来狼狈不已，跟下午在学校对峙的家伙判若两人，一边恍惚，我一边看见他的锁骨露在凌乱浴袍下，有着细微的红痕，皱起眉问：“被虫咬了？”

可是，同时待在这个房间的我，没有任何异状啊。

于是，想到什么就说出来了。

“明明我没事的。”

“你太迟钝了。”还嗫嚅了一声混蛋卫宫。

太困了，所以我装作没听见。

痒的话，还要去找药帮他涂，太费工。另外，让慎二换地方睡觉，不知道又要折腾多久。

怎么样都不划算，而且真的有虫，极有可能是沿着墙面，从慎二身后的庭院爬过来的，只要稍微靠过来......对，反正只要靠过来就能解决了吧？

没多想，我没松开他的手腕，维持着半禁锢的姿势。

另一只手搂住慎二的腰，把僵硬的身体揽过来，他整个人冷得透彻，不知不觉抱得更紧了，不过不算合格的抱枕，搁手的很，他的指尖在月光下泛白，轻轻垄罩着一层灰，那双眼睛中没有清澈透亮的东西，污浊无比的情绪随着慎二皱眉，淡淡从我胸口散发开来。

“真讽刺。”低声传来，带着微弱的呜咽，“我居然以为你不会杀任何人。”

“但......就算杀了我，你这家伙也能维持本心、继续活在世界上受折磨吧？”

半放弃一般，他缩紧脖颈，靠在我怀里，嫌也不嫌热。

果然，碰触其他人的体温跟多年前一样，会让人停止思考。

慎二啊，把自己看得太重太重了，连带着我在他心中也有难以释怀的份量。

第一次查觉到，被人擅自揣测的心情挺复杂的，不知怎么，突然不想要继续抚摸怀中人的背了。

硕果仅存的温柔被扼杀在摇篮之中，现在的我，既无法对慎二生气也无法朝他微笑。

幸亏，他振作的速度很快，没多久就痴痴笑道：“像你这种气极败坏之后、还能若无其事对待别人的家伙要是再多一个，那世界早就毁灭了。”

“世界不会毁灭的。”我下意识反驳。

慎二睁着眼，随即瞇起来，嘴角的弧度越来越大，“世界当然不会毁灭，可它会毁灭所有活在里面的人。”

不明不白，做错事能完全推托给环境是不可能的，一定还有自己的份。

可是，我放弃了响应他，偶然想起来......那个年幼时热意蔓延的梦。

自己能活下来是个奇迹，彷佛要将从中逝去的生命全部背负起来，一步步沉重向前追逐理想。

我从很久以前就已经失去了怪罪他人和原谅他人的资格。

——打从那场火灾起。

＊＊＊

“archer——！不、不要啊！”

“很好。继续吧，berserker！”银白色的发丝在雪地里放肆飘舞，少女拥有着血红的眼瞳，坐在狂战士的肩膀上不时踢腿，笑得天真无邪，同时做出这场战争中最残酷的事，持续对自己的servant下令：“不要停下来，追上他们！”

“然后——全部给我杀掉！”

毫不犹豫，带着无端揣测的恨意，亦或者算深情脉脉。

扭曲的艾因兹贝伦失去原本的风光，富丽堂皇的城堡之外，全是单方面的屠宰场。

枯旧的小木屋，不足以抵抗迟早到来的搜查。

远坂咬着牙细数自己剩下的宝石，努力忽略仍然印在自己右手的炙热，消失的同心圆在我眼中和那个男人转身的背影连结在一起，如此唐突的落幕，伴随着异常艰难的舍弃。

我握紧拳，就算明白远坂的决定没有错，悲伤也不需要理由。

沉重的氛围弥漫在saber周围，作为她的master，我很清楚saber在使出全部实力的情况下，我们能胜利，但是——因为我是她的master，这个假设永远不会成立。

要是再多一点天赋，天赋以外的东西也一并加上，拚尽全力也不会后悔。

思考过无数次，都是同一个答案。

无论如何，如果接下来需要应战，我没有办法让servant出去独自牺牲生命，即使远板露出别做傻事的表情，我的双脚宛若灌铅一般，伫立在原地，另外......不知道为何和女孩们一同出现的慎二，站在我身旁，不发一语。

现在思考这个家伙到底为什么死都不去教会，已经没有时间了。

同一条船上，被铁链系起来共生死的同伴，即使到了现在，还是难以用那种眼光去看待慎二。

我想他也一样吧？

抱持着如果是卫宫至少会尝试救自己的想法，现在则是后悔没有衡量好对手实力就贸然跟来了。

“士郎，我老实说了，你现在能提供给saber的魔力不够。”

“我知道。”这是知道也无法改变的事，顺势问道：“有没有别的方法？”

闻言，远坂迟疑了一会，“有是有......”

“不管是什么样残酷的代价，都比死在这里好吧？”

“我当然明白，但是，可能会让你在余生中后悔。那可是生不如死的事。”远坂沉下声，她一眼不眨，盯着我毫无犹豫的面孔，“如果无法提供servant魔力，还有一种方法可以补充。就是直接让servant啃食自己的魔术回路，这种补充的形式是永远不可逆的。”

“也就是说——往后，士郎你会被剥夺作为魔术师的资格。”

更难堪的是，在有其他对手的前提下，耗尽筹码就只能勉强领一张延长券。

恰如其分的残酷啊，所谓的魔术师。

“哼。”

突然一声嗤笑，慎二引起了为数不多的关注，他并没有惊恐，语调高扬起来，“该怎么评论？”

“因为远坂是标准的魔术师，所以连作弊的方法都很正当呢。”

绝不是夸赞，而是相当挖苦的口吻，下一秒就迎上气得发抖的怒意，少有所成的魔术师少女瞪着冷嘲热讽的人，“要不然难道你有其他方法吗？”

“你不就知道我有，才勉强端着一张臭脸带我来的？不是我说，像你这样的女人根本——”

“给我说重点！”

绿光一闪，我能清楚看见远坂手臂上的魔术回路若隐若现，不过，慎二看不到，所以他才表现出一副肆无忌惮的模样，高声畅谈的姿态，让宁静的藏身处有更多异变，为了不让慎二继续挑畔，进而惹怒远坂，我一把摀住他的嘴，然后拖到一旁，目不转睛凝视着慎二，“告诉我吧。”

试图让自己真诚起来，但是，他立即垂下眼，似乎不愿意和我对视。

“啧，说得重拾对一个人的信任好像有多简单一样。”

“那慎二打算提出什么条件？”要怎么样让你信任我？

语毕，可能是我表现出的态度太干脆了，慎二吃惊一下，然后，嘴角勾起让众人都不怎么愉快的弧度，肩膀抖动得厉害，抽气的声音持续着，突然，目光闪铄，瞪着我说：“你相信我？”

——他到底想要什么？不禁怀疑。

我跟慎二要是有半点相似，或是稍微能参透他，就不会相性如此差了。

不过，思考这个人的事很累又常常毫无结论，索性不太去想，事到如今，见我沉默，慎二耸了耸肩，佯装不在意说：“master以外的人，也可以控制servant。”

“伪臣之书。”

远坂瞇起眼睛，抢在慎二之前说道：“失传已久的东西，但间桐家弄得到吧？”

“哎呀，这不是很明白吗？”

咋了咋舌，慎二咬牙切齿对着远坂笑，两个人的对峙中，充满我难以理解的敌意，“只要master使用一个令咒就能够做出来，然后供他人使用。”

“即使那个人完全没有魔术回路？”

远坂问，又强调一次，“一丁点魔术师才能都没有的家伙，也能轻松驱使servant？”

接着，不等任何人回答。

她梳着自己的双马尾说：“狐假虎威惯了，难为你还清楚教会不可能保护自己这件事。”

——什么意思？

为什么教会不能够提供慎二庇护？

一头雾水的我，索性打断了针锋相对的两人说：“你们说的事，跟现在的情形有关系吗？”

“本来是有关系的。”

回答的人是慎二，他以远坂吃鳖的模样为乐，挑眉道：“伪臣之书在rider死后依然在，也就是说，现在还有魔力储存在里面，只要能够提出来——”

“相当于一个令咒的份量了，如果不是第一本，那保存的魔力会更多一点。”

远坂解释道，接着，她走到慎二面前伸出手，“交出来。”

“不要。”干脆了当地拒绝。

“给我交出来！”

“别开玩笑，现在你和我一样都是没servant的废物罢了，凭什么要交给你？”

闻言，远坂握紧拳，“我跟你才不一样，archer是我的servant！他不是因为一己私欲才会牺牲——”

“有什么不一样？他因为你死了。为master而死，不就是servant存在的最低底线？”

慎二挑眉，下了结论，“没把servant当成工具运用熟练，这是你的错喔，远坂。真可怜，居然无法将servant作为自己的筹码，不就是必死无疑——嘶！痛痛痛！”

我冷不防按住慎二的肩膀，让他别在伤口上洒盐了。

对于转头毫不客气瞪过来的人，默默伸手，僵持了五分钟，我的掌心如愿捧着传说中的伪臣之书，上面的图腾十分微妙，不像是某种魔术家族的遗物，更像是随手拿一本以前的教科书来使用，隐约想起来，这不就是之前中学的数学课本吗？

“......你是不是带错了？”

“白痴，给我看里面的内容，那根羽毛！”慎二翻了个白眼，连远坂都一言难尽望向我，轻声提醒道：“说是伪臣之书，但本身只是拿书本大小作为媒介挺适合的魔法物品。”

“身为菜鸟魔术师的卫宫是不会懂的，光只会看字面的意义。”不屑的意味十分明显，慎二还不怕死地开玩笑，“接下来，你别告诉我要把魔力提取出来的方式，就是把那根羽毛吃下去。”

——要不然呢？

彷佛读明白了我的疑惑，远坂非常无语，她凑近一看，趁慎二得意忘形，一把将柔软的鹅黄色羽毛抽起来，然后递到saber面前，皱眉道：“是我感知错误了吗？感觉这上头......”

“上头已经没有任何魔力残存了。”

saber接着说完，两个人感知到的事实彷佛晴天霹雳，一头打在正拾起希望的我们身上。

“怎么可能？”先惊呼的人是慎二，他抱着头，瞪着在微弱灯光下垂下的羽毛，咆哮着：“不可能，那家伙明明不可能违逆我的！该死，一定是她动了什么手脚——”

下一秒，远坂的腿顺势从他身后扫下去，发出一声巨响，慎二防备不及，被踢倒在地。

揉着屁股，他摆出滑稽的姿势坐在地上，瞪着罪魁祸首。

“魔力不可能凭空消失，而且你当时确实可以操纵rider，所以伪臣之书是有效力的。”

几个事实串联在一起，远坂用审视的眼光将慎二从头扫到尾，我看见他隐约打了个冷颤，而少女魔术师沉默，我看见她嘴唇轻颤，露出无可奈何的表情，沉痛说道：“我有一个推断，大机率是对的。”

“——那根羽毛的魔力已经进入到你的体内了。”语毕，远坂踢了踢慎二的脚。

而我朝他伸出的手被拍开了，还被狠狠瞪了一眼，慎二不可置信盯着自己的身体左右看，找不出痕迹，当然，一般人是看不到的。

虽然慎二体内几乎没有魔术回路，对于一般魔力的储存是有可行性的，魔术师猎捕一些动物的心和肝，重要的内脏可以补充魔力的说法也源自于此，不过，要直接提魔力出来运用的话......

远坂拍了拍我的肩，语重心长说：“对于你们，在某种方面，现在是最糟糕的情况。”

——什么意思？

一个魔术师要对另一个魔术师输送魔力的方法“”

“一个魔术师要对另一个魔术师输送魔力的方法，简单来说，就是补魔。”

没有解释补魔的意思，少女红着脸，目光游移，连同静默不语的saber闻言都愣了一下，她走到木屋中的储藏室中，指着半遮掩住房间摆饰的门道：“......那里有床。”

“开、开什么玩笑？”

怒吼的人是慎二，他暴躁的神经彷佛被人用力一弹，跺着脚朝远坂发火，随后又用一种奇妙的眼神迅速瞥过我，“和卫宫？怎么可能？不要给我开玩笑了！”

握紧的拳头，看起来下一秒就要砸向前，虽然不认为他打得赢远坂，但我选择拉住激动的慎二，这一次的触碰他格外敏感，明明我身体的温度不高，他整个人却像只煮熟的虾子一蹦一跳，如同碰到烫手山芋、赶紧甩开，腿上一奔就离我三公尺远。

“你、你别过来！给我站在原地！”

“......讲的好像士郎会对你图谋不轨一样。”

闻言，慎二皱眉望向远坂，整个人打着哆嗦，“就算他不会，你也有办法弄到他会啊！”

驼红的双颊，下一秒激动的情绪就并发出来。

我尴尬移开眼，轻声问道：“所以，有人能解释补魔的意思吗？”

“如果能够得到魔力，让saber打败berserker，我什么都会做的。”

语毕，显现在前的是——慎二绝望的面容，整个人奄奄一息，下一秒就摇摇欲坠。

远坂一语不发推着我的背，而saber直接架住不停扭动的慎二，直到我们两个都进入年老失修的储藏室之后，望着床上空荡荡，连被褥都没有的简陋房间，女孩们一把关起门，隔着传音模糊的木板道：“该怎么做，慎二会教你的！”

随即，语气变得恶狠狠，转向另一个人。

“听着！如果你也想活下去，就给我把一切解决好再出来！”


	4. 五次慎二说要结婚，最后士郎发现自己戒指是假的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文完全与标题无关系列

卫宫士郎站在花店门口，出神盯着已经截茎而起的绽放，说是小铺子也不为过，无论是装饰还是商品都十分简朴，没有盆栽、花朵仅仅用塑料套还有一小管清水卷束起来，算不上千紫万红，但的确是他沿途走来最完好的景象了，可惜卫宫披风沾的血没干，沙尘抵着鬓角直逼而来，彷佛要把染白所有，一瞬间，他从瓣蕊的缝隙中窥见天光，停留在上的虫子伸出前钳，如同锯齿般搅动着萼部。

──果然，不能用错觉来概括了。

无论鼻子轻嗅多少次，他都闻不出味道。

“请问......有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

声音隔着门帘传递到耳畔，卫宫楞神一会，他看见对方的手指捏住厚重的布料，又隔着一层薄纱发问，一双眼睛在重重阻隔下不安眨了眨，接着视线从头到脚把自己扫了一遍，终于探出头来，轻呼一声，“看装扮应该不是反叛军，不过，作为旅人的话未免──”

“未免什么？”卫宫问。

“未免过于坦荡了。”

店员咕哝着，迅速瞄了一眼来者的装束，小心翼翼掀起布帘走上前，“而且在这种阳光下，能穿着深色服装穿越沙漠，并不是一般人能够──”

话还没说完，他看见卫宫脚边有一滩血渍。

红还在滴落。

喉咙翻滚的声音嘎然而止，店员愣在原地，回神之时，立即要向后退，不料，被卫宫抓住胳膊，挣脱不开，于是他打着哆嗦抬头，听见对方用淡到没有颜色的语调开口，“我不会伤害你。”

“只是来买花而已，事成之后就会离开。”

对襟垂下，那披风原本是白的。

卫宫解开自己领部的系带，冷硬的力道攀上店员的颤抖，彷佛是把枪指着太阳穴，只要他想，强化魔术会以扣下板机更快的速度、一把拧断眼前人的四肢，歪歪扭扭的哀号还来不及洩出，他索性打住对方：“我不想掐住你的喉咙，所以别乱叫。”

“对一般人，我不知道要控制到什么程度才不会捏碎。”

喉结滚动着、向下一沉，冷汗流过店员的后颈，他用所剩无几的勇气打着哆嗦，“求、求求您！放过我吧！先生，我这儿不过是一般小本生意，也不是什么掩人耳目的入口，沿这条路再往下走才有真正的黑市交易，所以──”

“我是来买花的。”再一次，卫宫说。

语毕，几张皱巴巴的钞票摊开在他的掌心。

“这、这一区早已不通行这类货币了，自从新军阀上台以后就......当、当然，我绝对没有针对先生您的意思！也不是说不收，就算先生直接拿走全部也没关系，但请饶过──”

“那其他的呢？”惶恐之中，店员好像听到了模糊的叹息。

接着，他看卫宫翻找自己的口袋，掏出了另外几种钞票。

有些他能清楚辨识出不属于常规发行的度量，地下交易在战乱之后再次猖獗，然而，什么都说不出口，没有想要探究的想法，想要活命应该知道越少越好。

──埋藏在卫宫披风下的腥甜，这么告诉他。

心脏鼓动着，宛若停留在花朵上的蝶翼扑翅而过，店员的视线朝着卫宫指着的地方一看，略过不知名的锦簇，娟秀瓣蕊卷起的弧度随风吹扬，直直望向最为盛开的角落，卫宫说：“我想要那一束。”

“玫瑰？”店员一愣。

随即，配着今天翻页的日历，过了一会才反应过来卫宫的目的。

──二月十四日。

真难得。也只能这么说了吧？

群族纷扰至今，延续已久的战乱和饥荒让尸体多于坟场，集中营挖的坑洞向来在填平之前就满出来，然而，盘踞在卫宫目光中──仍未枯萎、向阳而落的美，像是挽歌一般绽放，无比荒谬，庆祝这天有浪漫的逻辑包覆其中，可......这里连死亡都没有逻辑啊。

不管如何，店员秉持着专业精神，继续问下去，“好、好的，请问是要红色，粉红还是香槟玫瑰？另外屋里还有其他的品种──”

“那一束就好了。”截然不同，所以容易指认。

卫宫坚持说着，因为他看不到其他选项。

不去细想，人摇摆度过的一生也是同样──经不起推敲，一推敲起来搞不连花都不想买了，卫宫伸出手，接过店员用黑色缎带包裹起来的花束，他皱了皱眉，意识到前来吊唁的生意比較多就释怀了。

“......是恋人吗？”闻言，卫宫睁大眼。

冷不防，咽喉压抑的声音变了调闯出来，店员查觉卫宫并未动怒，惊恐的态度迅速平复，依旧不失恭敬解释道：“先生的动作很轻柔，所以我想应该──”

“是恋人哦。”漫不经心答道，“是许久不见的人。”

对于试探，卫宫毫无反应。

他垂下眼，将捧着花的臂膀向披风里收束，步调僵硬，绷带透出血、湿淋淋染遍左手臂，如同生锈的机械零件。

齿轮无法转动，泛黄的钝痛无法刻在卫宫的灵魂上。

──只有神经的麻疼无法避免。灵魂无损，身体的痛楚就成了两倍。

旭日将息，伤口愈合的时间要到了。

谁也想不到，阿瓦隆的祝福会在往后的岁月中变成诅咒，不断分解着破损的肢体架构，然后重新由不是自己的部分填充。

比细胞完全代谢掉的七年还要快多了。

如今，他走在世界之前。

卫宫朝着店铺渐行渐远，背着简便的包袱，捧着一束花，已经过了会不时望向天空的年纪了，希望在祈祷那一刻就会失效，他不可能去憎恨未曾降临的神祇，驰骋沙场的佣兵没有回到故乡，如果有人称思念自己之处为家的话，那卫宫没有家，他的思念不过是一座又一座的坟场。

──即便如此，还是需要回去的地方。

徒步跋涉到最初的村落，家家户户开始亮灯，繁华的街道在强力政权的拥护下得以幸免，对此，卫宫不得不为屯防在此的对方感到庆幸，肯定不是什么深谋远略的先见之明，那个人只有在生存这件事情上头──有着比谁都还要强烈的执着。

无论如何，都想要活下去。

如此简单的事情，没有钱是做不到的，然而，有些事情就算拥有铺满地板的纸钞也无法达成，卫宫明白，所以在他走上摇摇晃晃的铁梯、推开门后，看到空荡荡的餐桌，才感到无奈。

他扶住自己的前额，叹了一口气，“自己做一次晚饭有那么难吗？慎二。”

＊＊＊

语毕，饱受折磨的耳朵迎来最后一道嘶吼。

“喀吱──喀──！”不是由人类的嗓音发出。

是跌撞之间、重物摔踏的声响。门板剥蚀而生的瘢痕沿下边缘卷起，锁头以倾斜的角度被敲落，滚到卫宫脚边，同时，相隔着两三公尺、从卧房传来的磕碰，沿地面振动而来。

咯咯几声持续了一阵子，无端扭曲着空气。

卫宫没有刻意隐藏自己的气息，当然，以屋中人贫弱的五感，在他开口之前什么都察觉不到。

但是这一次，没花多少时间、极为迅速，来人一改拖拖拉拉的陋习，卫宫脑袋嗡嗡作响，翻箱倒柜的声响霍然停止，随即──某个家伙踩着踉跄的步伐，扯着嗓门，抛开披在肩上的毛毯，一股脑冲到自己面前。

“──卫、卫宫？是你？”

间桐慎二压下惊呼，鼻音疲软，意外沙哑地咳了几声，眼珠子一转，瞳孔中的闪光像金属滚烫的表面，彷佛在锈蚀之前就会融化。

他整个人难掩激动、无法停止颤抖，不可置信的视线瞬间驻扎在卫宫不上不下的嘴角，被褥拖沓在地，双脚间卡着一只拖鞋，卷曲的发梢滑落脖子、投下淡淡的影，那阴影压着锁骨肆意增长，不等卫宫动作，慎二伸手掀起披风，隔着所剩无几的布料，掌心贴上对方的左胸膛。

怦然落拍──心跳随呼吸一颤，卫宫感觉到剧烈的疼痛从那处蔓延，所有知觉如同跌落深渊，再也唤不起来。

“真的是你？”

慎二喉间发出的疑问更加飘忽，彷佛下一秒就会从眼眶中挤出泪，卫宫一时之间不知如何反应，他撇开眼、不去看一厢情愿通红的鼻尖，滚烫落上心头，迟来的窘迫蔓延开来，卫宫忍着痛，一根根掰开对方紧抓自己伤口的手指。

顿时，不知道该说什么。

──他浑身都是伤，拥抱对方比下地狱还可怕。

卫宫不曾畏惧过自己梦想以外的东西，他可以把眼前的一切视作近乡情怯，慎二几乎等同于他半个十七岁的回忆，也许没那么多，占了三分之一左右，或者再少一些......不能再想了，卫宫握住对方的手腕，慎二的挣扎停止了，微弱的声音消失在一个吻中，颤抖却没有消失，沿着贴合的唇瓣传递过来。

湿软的呼吸，几乎让卫宫产生自己爱着对方的错觉。

他来不及珍惜，本能寻求着慎二身上所剩无几的魔力，咬破病白的下唇、吸吮血液，因为彼此的呼吸过于接近，交错的温度使人无所适从，与慎二不同，卫宫的沉默向来比他的言语还要尖锐，彷佛刺穿的不止一层皮肤。

气氛迅速冷却下来，慎二喘着气、瞪着得寸进尺的人，他费尽全力推开对方。

愤恨用手背擦着，还嫌不够似地、抽了好几张纸巾，正要往嘴上一抹，慎二才意识到，在卫宫根本不在乎的前提上，自己耿耿于怀就显得特别可笑。

强迫自己手放下，移开视线、硬生生憋着一口气，不计前嫌这辈子都不可能，但慎二佯装无事的功力能把自己都骗过去──所以当卫宫递上沿途买来的玫瑰花束，他的表情已经不是用目瞪口呆可以形容的了。

“怎么？不喜欢吗？”

──这根本不是喜不喜欢的问题。

慎二还没有从冲击中回神过来，就先一步脱口而出，“简直就像是世界末日。”

不是最贴切的感受，他感觉自己脑袋中的思绪摇摇欲坠，全部没有根据的假设都被轻易打破，自己和对方的关系无数次定义失败，现在已经问不出口了，僵持没也持续多久，他的手不知不觉伸向前，接下扑鼻而来的馨香，慎二的视线一摇一晃，最后定格在卫宫无辜的神情上，不知不觉呢喃着，“看到你......搞不好就已经世界末日了。”

闻言，一片空白占据了卫宫胸膛，伤口凝成一团霜。

过了一会，还是无法消散，他低声问：“......有那么奇怪吗？”

──或者说有必要那么排斥？

也许是心血来潮，也许是一时冲动，卫宫承认至少在自己决定买下的那一刻，内心是渴望看到收馈者的笑容，哪怕对方是一向不领情的慎二。

然而，当他用指尖戳玫瑰的花瓣，被慎二拍开了。

收到一个狠瞪。

卫宫的惊讶迅速平复下来，看着对方拿着花一脸不知所措、对自己又一副警惕的模样，卫宫不知要就现况作何解释，他凑近慎二，仗着生长期之后突然拔高的优势，掌心改搓揉起的发旋，这次慎二没有闪开。

嘴上嗫嚅许久，最后慎二瞄了一眼卫宫，抿起唇，像是终于认输一般说出口，“明天我去买个花瓶。”

＊＊＊

“那晚餐呢？”

“哈？那不应该是卫宫你的工作吗？”

“明明是慎二叫我大老远跑回来的。”

自己算是客人吧？言下之意不明而喻。

而且──就算想要自己行动也不太可能，卫宫试图抬起自己的左手臂，除了痛楚毫无反应，不只撕裂伤，锐利的刀刃曾经深入髓骨，他查觉到慎二紧盯着，目不转睛、如同在把自己的血肉剖开一遍，罕见地，这一次僵持没有持续多久，对方回以缄默，一点牢骚都没发就妥协了。

“啧。”

将花放置在计算机桌旁，慎二卷起衣袖走到厨房，虽然架势有模有样，但以卫宫作为弓箭手超然的视觉，对方真正的动作也不过是拿出冰箱中的饭菜进行加热，微波炉一按就没事了。

彷佛在宣告──诚意就到这个程度就可以了。

无可奈何，卫宫耸了耸肩，自顾自收拾起被丢到地上的被褥，说实在他不想探究一个男人为什么夜晚裹着自己毛毯发抖，要哭了？卫宫这才想起，他很久没看到慎二的眼泪了，虽然那比嚣张跋扈时还要顺眼，但是......终归一句不想探究，他们本来就不能共享伤痕的人，连快乐也不能。

只要活着，就有机会再见面。

是哪一天都没有关系，偏偏选在二月十四日，卫宫余光从日历瞥过，涂满一整框黑，与甜蜜无缘、更像是死亡预告，一阵心悸使他的视线失焦，坐在离自己最近的椅子上，等卫宫再次睁开眼，他漫不经心浏览着慎二的计算机网页。

点击鼠标旁的图志，卫宫一愣，“现可以直接透过网络连络魔术协会了？”

──他看到不只是电子邮件，而是实时通讯的画面。

而且，全部内容都会在对方已读之后立即删除，保密工作十分恰当，除了远坂那种针对电子用品的灾难体质外，作为一般人使用完全没有问题，卫宫盯着搜索栏下方的商品目录问道：“这个是我让慎二转手卖的宝盒吧？”

“急什么？又不只一个人有兴趣，等今天过后才竞标结束。”

“可是，我看你的信用度可能出不了货。”

“哈？怎么可能？”难以置信的语调，匆匆忙忙走过来的步伐有些凌乱，卫宫的颈窝在毫无防备下承受一颗脑袋的重量，又痒又痛、难受得要紧，他使力把人拨到一旁，于是慎二顿时失去平衡，靠在墙上、勉强打起精神，楞楞看着屏幕，“该死，一定是因为之前那些任务失败的家伙故意──”

他抬起头，卫宫的视线与自己直接相对，慎二卡顿了。

一直紧栓的发条瞬间松开，动弹不得，随即慎二呼出一口气，目光停驻在卫宫的伤口又悄悄移开，硬是改了话题，“晚餐好了。”

等卫宫到了餐桌旁，他发现餐具和碗盘只有一副。

慎二给的响应十分不知所云，轻描淡写说是自己之前已经吃过了。

食物索然无味。

卫宫咀嚼着，干扁的豆子与色拉配着肉丸，轻轻松松就解决完毕了，当他正要吃下最后一口时，才发现慎二始终臭着一张脸。

卫宫只能就现况推测，“你又饿了？”

“没有。”语毕，慎二回答得快，还附加切了一声。

“要吃吗？”

“不需要，那种东西我才不要。”边说边露出嫌恶的神态。

──那你到底想要什么？

也许是卫宫的疑惑过于纯粹了，蜷伏于墙角的暗影又爬上慎二的锁骨，他扯起嘴角一笑，答案从来都呼之欲出，俗不可耐──当卫宫离理想遥不可及，他就能轻易接近对方，卫宫的眼睛是深渊中的光，如果没有一直坠落、就无法照明五指，可慎二不会跌下去，他是宁愿站在岸上拥抱绝望的人。

这份情感，要让人痛不欲生都难。

隐忍并不可怜，狂热也非美梦，骨子里的刻薄使慎二得以幸免，他靠在椅背上，眉头紧皱、攥紧拳问，“你为什么回来了？”

“不是慎二你叫我来的吗？”

“我是说問──你为什么会想回来？”语一出，看见卫宫愣住的表情。

果然不存在任何虚与委蛇，也不是出于自身的欲望来到这里。

──而是从一开始就没有考虑过自己的意愿吧？

慎二嗤笑一声，十分畅快，与颓然的面色相比，像突兀被丢进拼图堆里的另一幅画，他将手压在餐桌、撑起上半身的重量，凑近卫宫，眼底的阴霾很沉很沉，骤然之间，回想起来这不是第一次了──

卫宫又吻上来，嘴唇十分温热，如同身上窜流的血液。

慎二的后颈被按住，破碎的呻吟被食物残渣的味道挤在咽喉，又是这样，来不及为乱加的调味剂感到恶心，再一次被阻止了，犬齿被舌头扫过，他的反抗徒劳无功──卫宫历经的险象环生太多，慎二的间歇发作在这个人眼中连恶作剧都称不上。

无论是坏脾气还是病入膏肓的自尊，跟真正的「恶」有了比较，所以迫使卫宫从扭曲一方变為宽容，慎二不认为自己有被讨好的必要，他只是对方世界中稍微不那么干净的一部份罢了。

──以至于卫宫把对自己的厌恶、连同亲密的理由一起谋杀，随便丢在昨日。

所以你一直都......

“我不知道。”卫宫说。

他抵着慎二的额头，连谎都不撒，“这么做可能一点意义都没有。”

慎二顿时不知道对方指的是回到自己身边，还是刚刚的亲吻。

“不过，也不是什么坏事吧？”轻飘飘一句，却无法否认。

卫宫的神情和自己说出的话完全相反，目光对准慎二，更确切可能是穿过他，望着窗外的星辰，如此耀眼，是几乎要刺瞎眼睛的金色希望，慎二脑中的警铃一响，及时止损的时候到了，他以往避之唯恐不及的──现在绞尽脑汁都戳不破、一直黏在回忆板上，温和的诱哄像是诅咒，卫宫笑了，他瞇起眼睛说──“因为慎二是想要我回来的吧？”

──回到这里。

两个人最初相依相偎的地方。

间桐慎二发誓，要是十七岁的卫宫士郎在这里，他会告诉那个少年，自己很想很想见他，然后......他们也许百分之一或者千分之一的机率，这个屋子能变成家。

此刻，慎二的沉默卻在催他们变老。

──因为你是想要我回来的吧？

他被卫宫揽在怀中，一边想着生不得死不见有多难，另一边觉得自己差一点就做到了......就差一点，为了魔术最初的保密原则、所有信息都及时删除，计算机屏幕隔着房门亮了一下，慎二随之一抖，像轻轻点了头，卫宫拨着卷曲的蓝色发梢，恍惚之间，沉浸在看不见的月色，凑到对方耳畔低声说：“所以我会回来的。”

无论如何。

他一颗颗解开慎二衣衫上的钮扣，熟练伸手入内。

夜幕低垂。

＊＊＊

正是坚信自己什么都没有失去，卫宫士郎终其一生，都在实现别人的愿望。

换句话说──他是无法使自己幸福的人。

以慎二的话来说，就是乏味不堪。

所以当卫宫整理好自己的行李，趁着清晨未起，熹光微露时要起行，他没想到慎二会拉住自己，甚至没想过对方会醒来，就算想要控制力道，那方面还是难以温柔起来，喊着疼哭泣和随之喷薄而出的欲望要选择相信哪一边早已注定，被清洗完毕干爽的人，正裸着腰、半瞇着眼睛躺在床上。

“......这么早？”

“有个任务要执行，而且我打算回去的时候换条路走。”卫宫想了一想，解释道：“来这里的时候，遇到的埋伏太多了，不对劲。”

闻言，慎二的手指泛白，轻轻一颤。

他松开卫宫、翻过身，对着墙面也不去看这个即将远行的人，一夜温存，慎二的棱角暂时被揉碎在地，带着困倦，摀着被褥闷闷说：“绕远路的话，那儿可没有驿站。”

“没有更好，我在通缉名单上。”卫宫回道。

他补充一句，“不知道怎么被针对的。”

话虽如此，并没有寻求答案的理由。

仇家的存在势所难免，在名面上总比深藏暗处好。

卫宫将腰带束好，手上的茧扫过不平整的皮肤，昔日的濒死血口被按压，连眉头都不皱一下，理所当然，他一闭上眼还能从梦魇中感受到阿瓦隆沉入湖底的重量，那喘不过气的感觉告诉卫宫──当伤口消失，痛也应该遗忘。

偶尔会想，他的每一次搏命奋战，不过是细微的涟漪，连小水花都不算。

过于渺小了。和自己年少追求至今的理想相比。

半截式手套还沾着黏腻，卫宫握紧拳又松开，他突然很想抚摸慎二的头，也许只是想弄乱什么，没等他出手，慎二肩膀一抖，冷哼飘忽消失在空气中。

“你活该。”

卫宫呆了一下，随即想到──比上一次被骂怪物还要好了。

他忽略对方的尾音在浅浅颤抖。

慎二不是第一个对自己这么说的人。

卫宫甚至被屠杀村庄的杀人魔、教唆自杀的异教徒还有虐待幼童的重刑犯，各种犯下惨无人道的行径的家伙诟病，死前都在唾弃着正义的行刑者。

──说他荒诞而疯狂，预言未来会报应不绝。

稍微胆子小一点、略有耳闻的恶人，会用口齿不清的英文念着自己的名字......士郎、卫宫士郎，反应跟见到鬼一样，吓得屁滚尿流，更确切一点──跟迎接自己归来的慎二表情差不多。

不对，应该颠倒过来，是慎二的反应变得跟他们一样。

为什么？

卫宫才想到，对方一个人先行吃了晚饭，如同过着某个不必等自己回来的日子。

一如往常，一如没有自己的往常。

心一跳，他脱口而问──

“......慎二，对你来说什么算是世界末日？”

闻言，像是听到了什么诡谲的玩笑，慎二哼了一声。

在卫宫看不见的地方，他使尽全力、压抑着嘴角上扬，可悲的寒颤从脊骨窜上来，慎二眼睛眨也不眨，像是等待着最后的审判。

终于，他开口， “这你不是应该很清楚吗？”

──因为早在十年前，卫宫士郎落降这片土地，就身处在末日尽头。。

“该死的家伙都好端端活着，人间就比地狱更可怕。”

是吗。不发一语，卫宫立起整顿完毕的行囊，往肩上一背，微不足道的交心被抛到脑后，没有人生而原罪，十字架上的钉痕也有随着木皮一起脱落的一天，他深深看了一眼尚未枯萎的玫瑰，偶然起的念头，到现在还没有后悔。

也许慎二已经后悔了。卫宫想。

在关门之前，他说了一句保重。

──真的是活该。去死你吧。

这一次慎二瞪着墙壁，想狠狠吼出声，迟来的沙哑让他想起来自己在卫宫背后抓了多少红痕，呜咽瞬间涌了上来。

去死去死去死──！

活该你受苦受难，悲天悯人的家伙只对一个人残酷，这算是什么？

那些让你另眼相待的还不是我。

慎二咬牙切齿，一语不发爬起身，抓着玫瑰就往窗下丢去，他拨了通电话出去。

“喂，那家伙改走另一条路了。”

＊＊＊

灿烂的阳光下，一束花朵静静躺在地上。

一个女孩经过，想要捡起来，凑近一看，却先被扑鼻而来的异味吓坏了，混杂着芬芳生机和凋零后的死亡味道，她小心翼翼拨开，才发现成堆的白色玫瑰中有一朵已经枯萎不成型了，却被略有心机藏在花团锦簇中。

也许......是因为被发现了，所以主人才丢弃他们的吧？

当她这么想着的同时，一个男人也走了过来，他把手插在口袋，没理会自己，蹲下来，轻轻解开了绑束白玫瑰的缎带，那一条镶着粉珠的红缎带，男人将其握在手上。

远走之前，女孩忍不住垫起脚尖问，“你、你不把花拿回去吗？”

“我看过了只有一朵是坏的，其他都还非常完整。”

“那是白的。”

“白玫瑰不是也很漂亮，而且──”

男人冷笑，他直接打断女孩的话，“你要就拿走好了。”

“搞不好还比较适合你。”

慎二对着一个素不相识的孩子说。

纯洁的、天真的，浪漫起誓永恒不变、使人莫忘初衷的花束。

比起祝福，更像是讽刺。

当然，那个完全不明白花语的家伙，恐怕连疙瘩在哪里都不知道。

──也没有机会知道了。

风一扬，吹乱了卫宫细细拨开的刘海，慎二望着天边，身后传来女孩的声音。

“......先生，这样子不珍惜的话，小心以后就不会有人送你花了哦。”

“是啊。再也不会有人送了。”


	5. 一事无成的男人与他唯一的奇蹟

自己本来应该直接回家的。卫宫士郎想。

少年站在十字路口，深褐色的制服外套勉强披在肩膀上，石膏打在惯用手，微风吹过被木板固定的胳膊，疼痛贯穿神经的肿胀渐渐消退，半边发麻的脑袋难以思考，他记不清楚藤村故作严肃的唠唠叨叨，也拙于面对美缀明显直白的关心，弓道大赛前的噩耗让部员身心俱疲，他的心却像结冰的湖面，无法翻搅，空盪盪的感觉更胜一切。

这也是没办法的事。

冷到透彻，说不清楚是理智还是其他情绪在控制着自己，卫宫毫无波澜，忘了以前在拉弦时，忽然涌上心头的是什麽，被填满的彷彿是另一个自己。

到头来，那些藏在慰问品色纸下、耳间窜过的低声细语，还不比一股脑的怪罪更让他轻鬆。

“慎二不知道要气到什麽时候。”今天向人打招呼，直接被无视了。

卫宫叹了口气，对方是故意的。这点他非常清楚。

当着弓道部所有人的面，侧身擦过他没有受伤的那边肩膀，狠狠一撞，伴随着对学妹温柔的调笑，掠过自己的眼神十分冰凉，他不由得喉咙一紧，隔着扇屏，卫宫看见身为部长的美缀脸色比自己还难堪。

明明前几天的拌嘴夹杂着挖苦，慎二习惯对人摆脸色也不是一两天的事了。

不过......是从什麽时候开始变成另一种意味的？

“抱歉，但是有慎二和美缀两个人在的话，没有我也没问题的吧？”

闻言，对方望着弓道场的背影一顿，缓缓转过头，洁白的部服上身被黄昏染上一抹尘色，沉默许久，久到卫宫忘记下句，他不擅于为自己辩驳，下意识要道歉第二次，话一出嘴边，却在慎二无比冷淡的注视前，硬生生呃住，“......”

“......抱歉。”

有什麽破碎了，对吧？

你躲不掉也逃不过。——在对谁说？

慎二勾起嘴角，深蓝的瞳孔在彩霞照进榻榻米前缩小，卫宫查觉到对方喜欢遥望远处，一言不发，彷彿灵魂也一同飘向看不见也摸不着的地方，但调侃的话语一旦跃上牙尖，即使迟钝如自己，耳朵也确实刺痛着，然而，卫宫感觉到这个人还在自己身边，没有远走高飞。

近来，不悦的咋舌越来越频繁，像是一种蛮横的倒数计时。

对方的叔叔似乎出走之后，就没有再回来了。

母亲如何不得而知，父亲则是在几年前跛着一隻脚，跌跌撞撞摔下楼梯，然后安详走了。

身为朋友，倒是一次也没有，被邀请进入那栋被树荫包围、充满虫鸣的宅邸。

自己本来应该直接回家的。想那麽多有什麽用？

然而，卫宫的脚钉在原地，动也不动，注视着站在对面沥青上的人。

他提起没受伤的手，被慎二撞过的地方还隐隐发热，在交通号誌转换之前，揉了揉眼睛，不可置信也好，一时眼花也好，深蓝的头髮本来就显眼，特别是尾端还有些微捲曲，翘起的头髮吹过视野中央，约莫二十五岁左右的男人双手插在黑色大衣口袋，正隔着一条马路，同样深色的皮靴踏上平交道前的红色砖道。

不得不说，间桐家的基因真是强大。

车辆直穿十字路口，引擎的声音响起。

光看一眼就觉得拨开了千丝万缕的线索，扣环繫在腰上，发出金属碰撞的响声，男人缓缓走到眼前，卫宫才发觉对方完全朝着自己而来。

没办法，无法控制自己的联想，过于相似了——跟他印象中的间桐慎二。

就像是那个人经历岁月洗礼之后的模样。

更加成熟、更加......

“......卫宫？”低沉的嗓音扬起。

卫宫发现自己不知所措，仅仅是盯着对方的面容，毫无礼貌地注视着，胳膊再次发疼起来，跟之前时不时戳痛其中一根神经不同，铺着白棉和止痛锭的绷带没能挽救发酸的脖颈，喉咙一哽，铺天盖地而来的麻疼刺进他的肩膀，像被子弹打伤成一摊血的程度，他没有经过那种伤害，但是每一晚都强迫自己开关魔法迴路，就养父的话说，绝对比任何一场战斗都痛。

现在，卫宫怀疑是瀰漫在这个男人身边的烟味，让他想起来失去切嗣的感觉。

他的鼻子在养父去世前，没有那麽敏锐。

然而，切嗣死后，浑浑噩噩的生活过了许久，他唯一能怪罪的凶手，只剩下对方瘾上心头抽的菸。

“你是卫宫吧？”

没有任何理由，男人笃定说出口。甚至不是推测，仅仅是宣布一个众所皆知的事实。

卫宫本来应该对每个抽菸的成年人怀有不可言喻的偏见，可他发现对方拿着菸盒的手正在颤抖，瞬间涌出的迟疑偏颇了判断，他不解抬头，望着这个和间桐无法分割的男人，“请问你是......慎二的叔叔？”

话一出，对方瞪大眼，皱着眉的表情似乎否定着一切。

卫宫尴尬地摆摆手，急忙解释，“不、不是，看你的模样应该是间桐家的人，但他们家在外面的人只有慎二的叔叔，还是你是其他远亲？”

“不过，为什麽会知道我的名字？慎二不像会和别人说我的事情，难道是樱......”

“不是她！”激烈反驳着，对方咬牙。

下一刻，男人嗤笑道：“怎麽可能是她？”

像颗慢慢乾扁下来的气球，忽然低下声嗫嚅，“她可是巴不得把你藏起来一辈子不见人。”

果然跟间桐有关係吧？既然认得樱的话。

卫宫听不清楚后一句，直觉让他不再追问，改从另一个方面下手。

“你迷路了吗？”

得到一个意外的挑眉，处处被审视的感觉不太好，但秉持着热于助人的心思，卫宫硬着头皮解释，“这裡离间桐宅邸还有一段距离，平常停在这一站的外乡人也很少。”

这是卫宫回自己家的路上。

他的家是很大没错，挂名在藤村组下，当初基于经济上的妥协，建在人烟罕见的地方。

平时根本不会有人来。

所以——

“我没有需要去那裡见的人。”男人答。

再次打破卫宫的猜测，这种棘手又无法解释的感觉，比单独面对慎二还要多上一倍。

同时其他的问题浮现上来，要多管閒事吗？

还是通知一下慎二？就算是真的，恐怕对方也不会抱以感谢。

至少作为一个破冰的藉口，算是可行的。

话说，为什麽要绞尽脑汁思考根本没有结果的事？既然对方都说不打算去间桐家，相对来说，男人也不认为间桐家会欢迎多年不见的不速之客吧？

更别说是慎二麻烦的连自己人都排外。

而且——

“比起感谢，我觉得被迁怒的可能性还比较大。”

“肯定的吧？毕竟你是个不解风情的傢伙。”

自己不知不觉说出口的话，理所当然被接续了，卫宫惊讶望向男人讽刺的微笑。

对方的眼睛一眼不眨注视着自己，彩霞刻在这人唯一裸露的颈部，白皙的皮肤消失了，从拔下的手套上，闻到长年环绕的烟硝味，就像深陷当年闭起眼等待死亡的火灾中，无限接近生命尽头的味道，或者是一直待在战场上之人会有的味道......不过，他瞄了一眼对方穿着长袖、依旧纤细的胳臂，实在解释不清。

不巧，男人也不打算解释，叼着菸往他的脸上吹上一口。

正当卫宫呛鼻咳嗽时，自然地说出自己无家可归的事实，“我现在没订旅馆也没钱。”

“蛤？这不是很糟糕？”怎麽一点都不紧张的样子？

“大概吧。”男人冷哼一声，那双眼睛充满血色，下一秒卫宫恍惚盯着男人恢復成和自己髮色相似的瞳孔，莫名其妙的恍惚让他想到同样读不明白的慎二，相较樱的一片空白，被硬塞进了比空白还要难以忍受的东西，每次自己彷彿看见幻觉，无法判断现实。

现在，男人没有理会自己的困惑，擅自摆出了一副非常嫌恶又无法容忍的态度。

朝自己难堪地笑出来。

然后，他说——

“帮帮我吧，卫宫。”

＊＊＊

比噩梦更可怕的是——现实就是如此。

接下来的两个小时内，当对方堂而皇之从晚餐菜色嫌弃到洗澡水温度、并且第三次怀疑他在客房铺的床垫有霉味之后，卫宫士郎开始思考，把男人直接赶出去还是带在警察局门口哪个选择比较轻鬆，他忍着右臂的疼痛，用着叉子不熟练捲起义大利麵塞进口中，鸡肉和奶油焗烤得恰到好处。

卫宫并不觉得自己的味蕾出错。

只是男人皱着眉朝奶黄色的拼盘闻了闻、就把洋葱挑掉的态度，对于准备晚餐的人来说，可是大忌。他难免心生烦燥，明明照着对方要求的内容，一丝不苟的繁複步骤都实践，男人先是一语不发咀嚼着主食，在吞掉一半肉类之后，用叉子轻轻拨掉了所有青菜，语带哽咽，像是自己逼他吃的是毒药。

“比毒药还难吃。”有讨厌到眼泪差点流出来？

他对自己的厨艺还蛮有自信的，几年之间建立的自信心彷彿完全在男人面前崩毁了，下一句话又让自己气绝，“你果然在西餐上面毫无天赋。”

“我是对西式的餐点比较陌生，但也不至于让你这样批评......”

“蔬菜都还有蔬菜的味道。”

蔬菜当然蔬菜的味道啊！要不然它就不是蔬菜了！

男人了无精神地捲起了一口麵，“反正以后会进步的。”

为什麽要用安慰的语气说？有令人绝望到这种地步吗？

“以后会做到就算食材过期三个月，还是能做出五星旗饭店的味道，让人停不下嘴，又在厕所裡待在天荒地老。”

已经是不是光是厨艺进步，就能做到的事了吧？良心呢？

“......为什麽要用过期三个月的食材？”

男人瞥了自己一眼，“因为没有别的了，而且厨师还嫌吃的人肚子太娇贵。”

下一秒，不屑轻笑，“不过也没说错，毕竟其他傢伙吃了没事。”

“跟怪物在一起却没成为怪物，真是令人绝望。”

闻言，卫宫哑口无言，男人的眼睛像透过自己探究着更深层的湖面，光慢慢从抬手的指缝中洩露出来，直到他听到碗盘碰撞的声音，才发现男人已经默默起身，把沾溼的厨具放在水槽，打算清洗乾淨。

基于对方的身分勉强算是个客人，卫宫阻止道：“我、我来就好......”

“啊？”像是完全没想到有这样的选择。

男人愣住了，也许是整个人傻傻的感觉过于平凡，卫宫暂时忘记了对方一直摆显出满身是刺的态度，也略过对方随即发出的嘀咕，只见到男人捏着碗盘边的的指尖泛白，垂下眼，忍耐许久后，抿着嘴说出一句，“为什麽这样的小鬼，会长歪成别人不做事就揍人的浑蛋啊......”

“什麽？”

“没事，寄人篱下的处境下，姑且就做吧。”还真是为难你了！

虽然在心底嘀咕，但看见男人自顾自挤出洗碗精的行为，卫宫还是稍稍欣慰的。

直到男人洗了一个小时的澡，并且把他烧的热水全部用光之前。

＊＊＊

“你在做什麽？”

被怨恨的眼神注视、也毫髮无伤的男人，擦着自己因为浸溼而更加捲曲的头髮，斜靠在门扇上，看卫宫跪坐在榻榻米上，单手费力铺着泛黄的被褥，被问话的宅邸主人顿了一下，深深吸了一口气回答：“帮你打地铺。”

“啊？我不要。”

蛤？这什麽这个人老是可以摆出一副超级趾高气昂的模样？

“你家不是有床吗？”

“你怎麽知道？”

“樱借住你家的时候，明明就......”

“别乱说！”卫宫否认，“樱哪有借住过我家？她平常做完晚饭就会走了。”

这攸关女孩子的声誉，所以必须澄清。

但是，男人眼底的恶趣味越增越烈，平白无故的针对自己，到底有什么好处？想不通的卫宫想避开在对方的疑惑声中翻搅的东西，最后，视线却不知不觉移到对方身上，如同水滴消失在男人的皮肤和浴衣交接之处，虽然脖子有些晒伤的痕迹，但大腿裸露的颜色倒是十分均匀，话说，原来浴衣露出那么多部分？

跟着烟硝味一起消失的彷彿还有伤痕，卫宫愣愣望着对方毫不避讳、直接侧过身来卸下衣物，布料从肩上滑落，裸露出比他想像还要纤瘦的线条，光滑的背部上突出一对蝴蝶骨，因为晚风吹来，一抖一颤，煽动着房间中奇妙上升的温度。

当卫宫回过神来，他早已红透脸，男人笨拙地繫上腰带，一扭动绑结又脱落了。

隔着一道背影，卫宫听见对方开始不耐烦的咋舌。

这让他想起和好无望的友人，不禁心中柔软了起来。

“我来帮你吧。”

他拍拍自己的裤管，站起身，走到对方面前，然后一愣——

那是一道划过心脏的细长伤口。

粉红色的结痂上还有细小的水珠黏着，男人浑身一震，撇开头。

鬼使神差，卫宫伸出手，柔韧的腰被指甲搔刮着，男人咬住唇，看起来并不情愿，但又不敢避开，轻颤的频率令人不由得更加用力按压，熟悉的肌理和皮肤彷彿在他记忆中有印象.....

——等等，他怎麽会有印象？

——像谁？

酥麻的触感让卫宫脑袋空白，他总有股熟悉的感觉。

然而，从来没有和任何人偷尝禁果的少年，即使气氛暧昧到了极点，朦胧未知的错觉依旧迅速消散，回过神，他一拉对方的腰带，随手就打了个漂亮的平结，然后问：“你是外国人？”

所以才会不熟悉穿法？

下一刻又自己否认了，姓间桐的话，果然是日本人啊，那为什麽会不熟悉？

“太久没有回来了。”很久很久，再也不想回来。

男人漫不经心回应，看面色有些懊恼。

他口中斟酌许久，又说不出什麽，乾脆自暴自弃地躺在榻榻米上，用手遮住眼睛，不想看到灯光，低低说：“我倒是一直没想到那种可能，以为你是因为没有选择才会......”

才会什麽？

卫宫从没想过风情能从同性身上流露出来，当然，他的杂誌和幻想也不曾包括男人，只有眼前这个特例，但是要说是一时欲念也不合理，解释起来连自己也不明白，只是眼睁睁看着男人的面容笑似非笑，勾起嘴角时，他就非常想阻止对方即将说出的话。

不是因为想要安静的瞬间，而是因为那张嘴迟早会让两个人遍体麟伤。

那还不如......直接让对方迷离到发不出呻吟以外的声音。

“搞什麽？结果对男的居然一开始就可以，真是出乎意料，噁心——呜呜？”

果断做了，唇贴上唇，轻而易举抓住张牙舞爪的男人，卫宫的力气在常人中算是大的了，但也没想过可以直接压在男人身上，让对方彻底停止挣扎，这副身体彷彿反射、一有侵略的气息接近就会立刻弃兵曳甲，好让自己少受点伤害。

就好像非常习惯，被突如而来的强硬给——

想到这裡，卫宫有点不舒服，但他说不出原因。

只是用着青涩的技巧吻住男人，唯一可以活动的手扣住对方的后脑杓，深蓝髮丝散发着跟自己一样的洗髮精香味，交融在一起，直到他喘着气发现自己趴在对方胸膛，刚繫好的腰带又凌乱一地。

“欸？对、对不起，我——”

“滚开。”虽然这麽说着，毫无怒意。

男人不自觉缩起身，给了卫宫伸手就搂住自己的距离。

像一隻猫，自己最不擅长对付的类型。

然而，对方对自己瞭若指掌，这个认知让他头皮发麻起来。

但是，他还有一个可以开启话题的机会，“这是你的吧？”

“刚刚掉在餐桌那裡了。”

从口袋摸索，卫宫掏出一条银制项鍊，中间穿过一小瓶白色粉末，在亮晃晃的灯光下，像海边的细砂般透亮，他下意识感到胃在翻搅，疼到说不出话，只好推了一下男人。

“......帮我戴上。”

“啊？”这麽为难伤患？

想乾脆拒绝的卫宫，话突然止在对方缩起的脚趾，笨拙地用一隻手解开扣环，在对方忍耐的颤抖中，把项鍊重新繫在男人的脖子上，不是怎麽，明明是和浪漫沾不上边的行为，却让他的心忍不住悸动。

像是下一刻某个器官就会停止运转，冒着汗，手指穿过银色金属的冷冽。

忙了许久，当卫宫第十五想起来他无缘无故吻了男人，扪心自问，并企图组织语言解释自己的冲动又找不到理由后，他听见对方闷闷说：“有霉味。”

“啊？”

“你这被子有霉味，臭死了。房间也是。”

“有吗？我没有闻到啊，而且......”你都躺那麽久了，不都没问题吗？

本来想开口反驳对方的卫宫，忽然想起了对方一见面就评断自己的话，他的下巴从男人身后轻轻凑近，靠在对方的颈子上吐出饱含湿气的呼吸，小心翼翼问：“......那你要睡我房间吗？”

这样就不算......不解风情了吧？

少年忐忑不安地想。

＊＊＊

“你这傢伙，老是捡陌生人回家，总有一天会被杀人灭口的。”

“......我只捡过你啊。”

闻言，男人压抑住笑声，卫宫的脸起初还有些燥热，直到他发现对方的笑更像呜咽，温热的液体流过指尖，而他的手在男人的脸上，所以那是——

对方伸出舌头舔过自己的手指，转过来，深蓝色的髮丝贴着鬓角。

自嘲似地发声，“所以你迟早有一天会被干掉的。”被我。

“什麽啊？”像一个诅咒。

翻滚在对方眼中的情绪过于五味杂陈，卫宫无法感同身受，他天生就缺乏那一块敏锐的神经，在被拯救后更加严重，不过现在谁都没察觉。

一一解读男人太累了，他永远只能抛个擦边球，然后静静等待对方的谅解，目光狭隘的人不好相处，但是，放不开手，男人的牙齿用力一咬，他看见自己的殷红染上对方的嘴唇。

非常、非常令人心动。

卫宫摒住呼吸，小小的刺痛更像馀兴节目。

他忍不住说：“你们果然都......”

你们、果然、都？

他想到了谁？男人在透过自己看着谁，而自己又透过男人望向谁？

深蓝色、捲起来的髮丝，只在一次放学后，落在自己跪坐的大腿上，弓道部的夕阳过于炫目，卫宫看不清慎二遮住脸的表情，他只从隔着衣料的温度中感受到炙热，有人冒着汗的额角十分光滑，相较自己细白的肤色，拉弓的动作是全员裡最好看的，然而一射出箭，不小心失神，弦弹到指甲时，冒出的血珠更让人——

后来，他才知道对方发烧了。

一步一拐回到间桐宅，那时候的卫宫还不认识樱，无人可问。

只知道接下来三天都缺席的病假，一定是疏忽照顾，才会病情加重。

怎麽会？明明是那麽庞大的家族。

“你......想和他和好吗？”

第一个想到的人选就是慎二，不过他只被一个人单方面绝交过而已，至于男人为什麽会知道......卫宫没想那麽多，多半还是有着相同血源的人还是有联繫的吧？

理所当然为对方解释一切，连自己都深信到不正常的地步。

——是因为很想要把男人留下来吗？

真心难免感到困扰和麻烦，离开视线之后，反而更放心不下了。

这种情况，没有任何一种卫宫从亲近之人身上学会的情感可以概括。

所以卫宫陷在糟糕的沉默裡，一语不发。

“你想的吧？”

了无新意、半是放弃的状态下，男人再次询问着。

节骨分明的手指十分好看，掐着自己的脸说：“这样可就真的甩不掉了，到哪裡都是。”

什麽意思？他听不明白，但讥讽的言语是种变相的警告吧？

慎二再怎么样......要跟危险挂边，现在的自己想不到。

“还在同一个社团，抬低头不说一句话，会让别人担心的。”

“真是一个落落大方的理由呢。”

会吗？并非听不出来对方的讽刺，卫宫鲜少求好心切，也不知道摆出平常的态度有没有效，不过男人看起来很怕冷，他搂着对方的腰，然后说：“有什麽方法就告诉我吧。”

“毕竟，慎二的话，大概也在等我什麽时候找他和好吧？”

不是说话、不是交际，如果不是以和好为目的的交流，那个人理都不会理。

任性得俐落乾脆，真不知道是哪裡讨女孩子喜欢了，不过，卫宫难以想像把这些不讨喜的性格去除掉，还剩下什麽。

“方法的话......试着对他生气就好了，假的也行。”男人说。

无视卫宫奇怪的表情，“大吼大叫或是揍一顿，都随便你。”

“不过，事后要加倍温柔的对待他，也不要用对别人那套的温柔，温柔不行的话就再生气。”

“他啊，最怕你生气又忍不住期待，像个神经病一样。”

“......真的有效？”好不健康、扭曲。

“有效的话，你还会想这种傢伙和好吗？”

卫宫下意识想摇头，但他看见男人眼中细碎的光芒逐渐消失，硬生生吞下即将说出口的话，就听见对方说：“做为交换，回答我一个问题吧，卫宫。”

“——你死后想葬在哪裡？”

不知为何，他的心一片冰凉，像荒芜的沙漠冻结在清晨的那一刻。

诡谲的红色像层薄雾，翻搅在男人的眼睛中，“记得也要把答案告诉那个傢伙。”

＊＊＊

“你见到士郎了？”

身穿红衣的女人用力拍桌，空气中震盪着无数魔力因子，高密度的结构让人喘不过气，可在房间内的魔术师不是普通人。儘管身边的一切被切割开来、再重组成新的一团，不断持续着，远坂凛依旧毫髮无伤。

她脚下的魔法阵，被数百个红色的宝石包围，接着，魔术师猛然抓住回归者的肩膀，对人吼道：“全部都告诉他了吧？中东未来的战况，还有暗藏陷阱的难民区，最重要的是逃亡地图，樱说你全都背下来了，所以全部都跟士郎说了吧？”

“就算是为了你自己着想，间桐慎二，透露提高自己和士郎生存率的方法，能让他躲过战争之后的清算——”

话还没有说完，穿越时空的旅人就打断施术者的苦口婆心，低低笑道：“我什麽都没说。”

“什麽都没说。”

又重複了一次，这次他瞪着不远处的妹妹说，“我什麽都没告诉卫宫士郎。”

“他会再一次死得毫无价值。”宛若命运宣判着。

十年后的间桐慎二笑得疯狂，即使泪水已经从他的眼眶流出来，声音由低声转而高亢地说：“你知道你们最可笑的是什麽？不是相信我，也不是企图扭转未来。”

“——而是居然认为卫宫士郎能被改变。”

或者，认为间桐慎二能被改变，既然已经出卖了那个人，那他就不会后悔。

想必，在另一个未来，「他们」的结果也一样。

也许......这是自己生命中最后一件心满意足的事情了。

然后，响亮的一巴掌落在他的脸颊上，慎二被强迫撇过头，挑眉望着凛恨不得当场掐死自己的神情，另一隻还能听见声音的耳朵，传来自己妹妹低声的啜泣。

“至、至少，把前辈尸体的位置告诉我们，哥哥你不想埋葬也无所谓，我、我和姊姊想带他回家。”回到最初开始的冬木，而不是为了人类尽心尽力、惨遭背叛后，还要客死异乡。

“对。”把死去的人交出来。

凛回过神，揪住慎二的衣领，咬牙切齿道：“要不是你当初拿士郎的尸体当威胁，第二法所支持的穿越，根本不会让你这种人去做。”

“呵。”

说到这点，就更可笑了。慎二抹了抹自己嘴边的血，“随口说几句还真信了，过了那麽久还是一样天真，你们怎麽会觉得被当众处刑的傢伙，尸体能被关係者领走？”

“什、什麽意思？”

“大概早就被丢到哪个死人堆裡，腐烂成泥，或者被仇人找出来洩愤，剁成好几块，投到海裡，又或者......”他嘴角的恶意顿时扩大，“你们知道那裡有些地方会饿到——吃人肉吧？”

啪——另外一边的脸也遭殃了。

下一秒，腹部遭受一阵痛击，十分钟以前才被少年温柔抚过的地方，贴着慎二胸前的伤痕，那是一种特殊民族给予背叛者的印记，不错，他是向对方出卖了卫宫士郎，但是，有的人就算死去也得到敌人的敬重，于是遭殃的人又成了自己。

这该死的世界。慎二暗骂，樱没有阻止凛下重手，她通红的眼睛彻底失焦。

就像慎二第一次看到间桐脏砚抓着女孩的手臂，把人拖到偌大的厅堂，若无其事宣告这是自己妹妹一样，回到与卫宫相遇之前的状态。

昔日的少年少女早已不復存在，他们之间微弱的关係，早就因为那个人的死亡而逐渐崩毁。

好痛，好痛。他咬住牙。会抱住自己的人消失了。

慎二的视线逐渐模煳，他几乎使不出力站起来，然后，却紧紧握着藏在口袋裡的项鍊，一小瓶白色粉末。那是卫宫唯一留給自己的東西。

战地营外三十尺，茫茫彩霞随火焰冒大，非自愿燃烧的伟大战士被当成罪魁祸首割除存在，而出卖他的人如愿洒尽最后的尸骨，间桐慎二半生处在众争纷扰之地，烽火连天，受到的波及却没能在他颤抖又胆怯的躯壳留下痕迹，卫宫把他保护得很好。

只有胸前的伤疤，只有项鍊上的瓶子，是靠自己背叛换来的。

“谁知道呢，那个傢伙最后一个心愿也要落空了。”

＊＊＊

“——你死后想葬在哪裡？”

“我啊，想要有一部份留在喜欢的人身边。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 骨灰


	6. 他想证明你的梦想一文不值

卫宫士郎死前的那一刻，凶手问：“你知道那个男人为什麽向我出卖你吗？”

见他保持沉默，耸了耸肩，自顾自地说下去，“他有很多买家，争先恐後。你肯定知道，近年来，自己在中东自顾自做的那些事，足以让你死上千万次了，瓦解了太多势力，重新洗牌的局面会有多惨你也见过了。听说你还怎麽样？毁了三个暴动派的武器来源，军火商和战士都恨你恨得半死，他们宁愿你把全部俘虏都杀了，你得承认这样效果也不差。”

“我不是去那里杀人的。”

“但因你死的人比战争还没有尊严！是你让我们连自保都做不到！”

——是你让一切成了最简单的掠夺。

卫宫闭上嘴，没抬头。

他的手被捆得很紧，动弹不得下，忍痛解了关节，抓着一根铁丝颤抖。

“好了，时间到了，你的遗言肯定很有趣，但我不想听。”

“......你还没告诉我答案。”他为什麽出卖我，向你。

“哦，也是，你那个朋友也挺有趣的，也许别的情况下，我会放他一马，但没办法，你知道的，因为他自称是你的'朋友'。”

希望我没有错杀成你的仇人，玩笑地被说出来。

沙哑的仇恨酝酿不到三个月，成了最甘甜的腥味。

卫宫见过太多人的死状，所以他没有时间惋惜，要他惋惜那个人还不如回忆初见，至少高中时候的间桐慎二还没有可恨到决定和自己同归於尽。

是的，同归於尽，卫宫士郎吸了口气，对方终於这麽做了。

明明知道没有其他求助的人，没有背叛之後还能安稳睡去的地方。

还是这麽做了，你到底是......

“他啊，摆着一副自大的脸，在和我接触之前跑了半年左右，为了把你用最得意的价钱卖出去，说真的，我没看过那麽理直气壮做肮脏事的人，虽然没人是乾净的。”

“那家伙左手手指全部被砍断之前，说了他不甘心，哭着说了选我的原因。”

卫宫一愣，对方的头歪着，挡住了最後的阳光。

“因为我出的价最低。”


	7. 记一次结局之前的无力挣扎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生前弓
> 
> 有各种恶劣描写白话
> 
> 盯着慎二五次结婚一次是假的标题想出来

「要不我们结个婚吧？」

语毕，慎二就后悔了，听见提议的人头也没抬，仍然细细擦拭着藏在披风底下的枪械，银光不时从指缝的绷带间闪烁，像子弹一样迅速，贯穿自己胸前那颗扑通跳到咽喉、下一秒就要被呕吐出来的心脏。

刚从赌场的欢呼声中恍惚走出来的间桐家少爷回过神，撇了撇嘴，就下意识用手指紧紧夹着筹码，在寒风中发白着脸，放弃裹住脖子上的围巾，硬是走向前，手一伸，刺骨的杀意让他双腿发软，就这么抖着指头擦过钢笔的墨水味，慎二回想着支票上数字的位数，同时拨开同行者覆盖在额头前的刘海，在看到卫宫士郎挑眉的瞬间，他顿时忘了自己赢了多少，只知道足够顺道去旁边的教堂办一场肆无忌惮又荒唐的仪式。

一月的拉斯维加斯，午夜十二点。

慎二往对方的腰间摸去，随即在接触到冰冷的金属之前被按住手背，卫宫掌心的温度比他的眼神还要暖，十指交扣，慎二冒着汗，而卫宫不解，他也没想甩开，就是又湿又滑半锢握着，隐隐有些预感，要是放开了，他搞不好今天就要见证眼泪在冬天结冰在眼眶里的画面。

慎二不会哭，卫宫知道，但他不想洗被對方蹭着鼻涕的衣服了。

那很咸、又苦。

难得运用着不甚熟悉的魔术回路，周围的空气稍微被加热了，卫宫小心背诵着逐渐完整的咒语，慎二心底却想道这原理要是像微波炉一样那不到十分钟就他们就会爆炸，而且死无全尸，明明就是为了掩人耳目才逃亡来这里的，然后呢？

然后他就顺理成章求婚了。

一点诚意都没有的那种。

甚至不能确定卫宫到底有没有听清楚。

要是能到回半小时之前，慎二发誓自己绝对要立刻在最高级的饭店点十个美女陪自己共度一夜，而不是用短短二十分钟输到只剩下跟卫宫结婚的费用，三十五元美金，他记得那张数也数到下辈子还能活的支票是怎么离自己而去的，现在慎二只能在卫宫和路边随便找个看版女郎蹲下腰之中选一种。

要不是手正被人握着，他想转身就去找个闭起眼比卫宫还要好看千百倍的应召女。

至少人家身上滑溜溜，皮肤又白又嫩，没有一道道往居高临下往自己眼前越撞越像裂谷的伤痕，他受够破旧旅馆摇摇欲坠的床，和弥漫的鼻尖的腥膻味，是不是自己留下的味道都不能确定，卫宫肯定是鼻塞了，要不然才不会倒头就一觉到天亮，只留给慎二一个酸痛无比的颈窝。

「不需要你负责任，在日本法律又不承认，就是图个乐而已。」是不是玩不起？

头晕脑胀，舌灿莲花通常运用在绑架自己威胁卫宫的人身上，现在却要反向输出了，慎二越说越高亢，「到时候谁也不知道，不是吗？找个乖巧的女孩哄一哄，要是被发现了就推托说喝醉就行了，你为什么──」

要那么认真看过来？用审视的眼神。

良久的沉默后，卫宫垂下眼说：「你别那么做。」

又劝一句，「骗人不好。」

少来了，我才没有把你当人，你就是只狗。慎二捏着啤酒罐变形。

狗扑过来时还会摇着尾巴，你压上来一语不发就是要把人弄残的节奏。

「这样我挺亏的。」不在其位，不谋其政，慎二扯着嘴角，「那些人抓我每次都拿小情儿那一套来恶心人，没兴趣还走过来瞎摸，结果装到一半自己先受不了，滚到一旁去吐，一边吐还一边砸嘴，他说……」哦，不该是这样的，忽然拐了个弯，「你知道他说什么吗？」

接着，慎二突然凑近卫宫的脸，轻轻往嘴上啄了一下，如羽毛落下、低语着，「他说这样你都下得去口，怕不是只禽兽。」

依然还是一副傻呆呆的样子，可恶。

慎二想念那个一开始听到自己被虐待了还会握紧拳的穷小子，虽然那是他随口编的。

但再少也有一两次是真的，受害的当事人耸了耸肩，用不在意中最不在意的表情说：「谁想得到呢？」

他们谁想得到呢？

「我跟你就是无缘无故被绑定而已。」──无缘、无故。

看吧，都不由自主咬牙切齿起来了。

最讨厌的是什么？

──这一切他妈跟欲盖弥彰差了十万八千里。

毕业以后，早该各奔东西，黏黏糊糊追着到机场，在风暴中搂着身、扛住一切袭击，行李中间桐的家徽第一次流进黑市拍卖，关在笼子里暗无天日，眼睁睁看着一块块残缺不成形的器官都比自己一个大活人出价还要高，那个时候卫宫闯进来了，突破彩色玻璃飞跃的模样像英雄，慎二咬着对方的肩膀，咬到出血都摸不着翅膀，连他自己都不知道悬在对方身上的东西还在不在，不能找回来就丢掉。

偏偏这个人擅长资源回收。

卫宫欲言又止，用直愣愣的眼神去对待慎二几乎于愤恨的态度。

他皱了皱眉问：「你真不知道他们那么喜欢绑你的原因？」

还有什么原因？

全世界就我倒霉跟你这个杀人犯兼通缉犯，表面上号称理想主義者的神经病走最近！

慎二瞪了又瞪。

「你怕痛，在受刑之前就会把我卖得一干二净。」

某种程度上，是相当简便的手法了。

慎二转头，想着要不要顺势吹个口哨。

「而且因为怕下次绑的又是同一批人，所以你就算被假装放回来也不会跟我说自己到底泄了什么底。」就像没事一样。

慎二扭着手指，梗着脖子，他在想抓个时机用赢来的钱偷偷包一个女的给卫宫能不能让对方消火。

可那是三十五美元。

还不如他自己享受完，再如法炮制给卫宫一份，反正这家伙只有在自己面前才不那么像处男，上次连路都没有还能跟倒在旁边的小女孩笑，都最后一次了，阳光那么大，眼睛发黑发晕，看不清楚了还要看，连血肉模糊资格都没有，秃鹰还在盘旋。

就卫宫还能笑，笑得那么腼腆。

慎二发誓他才不要和这个世界道别的时候看到卫宫那种笑。

我呸，呸呸呸，发誓到一半就后悔了，说得好像我会走在他面前一样。

于是，慎二立刻转而去想要是卫宫死前求自己笑一个他会不会答应。

要是捅的人是自己，那他大概会笑吧？

还不到时候。

「这不能怪我，要不是因为你，我哪会被绑？」

卫宫露出一副虽然无可奈何但还要有耐心真得好烦的表情。

简而言之，生无可恋。

「你可以现在回去日本，找个人好好过。」一边提议道，一边从钱包里拿出远远超过三十五美金的钞票，递到二话不说就抓整整一把的手，等到慎二整理口袋完毕之后，卫宫词语贫乏，他想起对方先前不怀好意的话，又强调了一次，「找个你喜欢的人。」

「我比较想找个喜欢我的。」

忽略卫宫这样的人真的存在吗的疑惑，慎二愉快地抖了抖肩，他看着暴风雪下到黎明，一望无际，实际上满布着繁星的天空，「叫台直升机怎么样？」

「啊？」

「叫台直升机来洒花。」反正钱够了。

不够再从你那里搜刮出来。

飞过大峡谷，越过科罗拉多河，看看能不能排成爱心的形状。

护照就在身上，表格到时候填就行，唯一麻烦的就是排队。

卫宫顿了一下，半晌回过神才说：「你真的那么想结婚吗？」

「不知道。」

也许只是想要看你辛辛苦苦付出的好意被我活生生浪费掉的场景也说不定。

扭曲到不再普通了，这份近似于暧昧的错觉。

慎二抽了一口烟，火光灭了，他捏碎了一个角落，趁还没崩塌下来说：「上次你中毒真不是我害的。」

「别不相信，我只是告诉他们你喜欢吃哪道菜而已。」

什么季节的食材、什么样的烹调方法，什么样的调味，即使不是自己做的，看久了也记得清楚。

慎二回想回想着，忍不住笑出声，「然后，那群傻瓜就孤注一掷，只对宴会里的一道菜下了超目标剂量，然后──」

然后，你就刚好吃了。

卫宫沉默了一会说：「我对食物没有偏好。」

「明明打死都喝不下梅昆布茶？」虽然也没什么机会再喝到就是了。

「喜欢的方面没有，我没有喜欢的料理。」

「那是你没发现。」

实际上挑得很，慎二翻了个白眼。

那你怎么发现的？

卫宫没有问出口，他们相对无语，最后慎二忍不住瞇起眼，靠在他肩上，当卫宫想着要拍一拍对方的背还是搂住腰时，像是摇篮曲嘎然而止，小小的呼声告诉他慎二睡得并不安稳，但是对方想要睡觉，事实告诉卫宫也许这个人真得很在乎才会把啤酒罐开口做成环套在自己手指上，连口都没有包好，一碰皮肤就刺痛，像慎二醒来時讲的每一句话。

无论如何，卫宫已经不会生气了。

隔天，慎二从勉强能称为被窝的破布里爬起来。

他做了一个跟十个美女在床上你追我逐、互相喂酒的梦，更庆幸的是连一张卫宫的脸都没有出现，不管是苦大仇深还是害羞露出酒窝，又或者仅仅是笑，一个都没有。

难怪自己通体舒畅，白日宣欢的意念更为猖狂，慎二搓了搓手，他觉得今天的角子老虎机应该会让自己和二十个美女相见，赶紧从软绵绵中撑起身体，手一压就是一张纸，不粗不糙也不滑，就是一张有着他和卫宫名字还有奇怪格式的纸，卫宫的手写潦草到他瞇着眼才从所谓的书写体里面找到关键词，不禁想抱怨，有正确答案不抄是傻瓜，网络查一查的事，偏偏要独树一帜，跟哪个国家正式的结婚证书都長得不一样。

假的可以。

慎二折成好几半，塞进口袋，想着要用什么样的起床气催促对方给自己买早餐。

──从今以后，无论是好是坏，是富贵是贫贱，是健康是疾病，是成功是失败，你要支持他，爱护他，与他同甘共苦，携手共建美好，一直到他离世的那天。

──你现在向天主宣誓，向他保证，要永远爱着他。

不由得庆幸，还好真的没在教堂，卫宫那么耿直，当场说做不到岂不是很尴尬。

而自己呢？

「直升机在暴风雪天叫不是很明显了吗？」

而且──通缉犯哪来的护照还有可以填在申请表格上的名字？

冷哼一声，他下床朝前走去，朝门把一握，就听到外头的声音。

「远坂？不用麻烦，我现在很好，嗯，慎二也很好，我是说身理上，精神我不太确定他昨天……哦，別生气，我知道你没兴趣，就想你可能要帮樱问一下。嗯？我在听，真没事，伤都好得差不多了，还打算在待一阵子。」

「赌钱的不是我，而且慎二也没输到脱裤子的地步，虽然有点异常，但真的不用担心，什么？你要寄东西过来，那就──吧，难得我要求吗？也是，就当是那样吧，啊？问我是不是喜欢吃那个？应该吧。反正慎二说我喜欢吃。」

「你怎么又生气了？慎二又不会叫我去死，他也知我死了他在这活不了多久的，等等……你的意思是我不要他说什么就信什么？可是他只是说我喜欢吃──」

「……他又不会说我喜欢他。你到底在担心什么？」

她当然担心啊，慎二隔着门板冷笑，你承认的是我不会说，又不是你不会信。

然后，隔了十秒，听见电话挂断的声音，慎二推开门。

「喂，我要是说我喜欢你怎么样？」

卫宫莫名其妙看了自己一眼，停下了端早餐上桌的动作，「你该不会真的输到脱裤子了吧？」


End file.
